Me vs You
by xiubaekhan
Summary: (CHAP 6 IS UP!) Jongin mengaku dirinya gay, begitupula dengan Sehun—si lesbian yang terang-terangan bilang kalau dirinya menyukai sesama wanita. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat suatu hari mereka akan dijodohkan? KaiHun. Crackpair!. GS! For Sehun, etc. NC RnR?
1. Teaser

Teaser

_"__APA?!"_

_"__Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"_

_"__Kau jelas tahu kalau aku ini perempuan yang menyukai perempuan kan?!"_

_"__Dan kau jelas tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki! Bagaimana dengan kekasihku?!" _

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Hey! Asal kau tahu saja ya, kita buat kesepakatan. Karena jelas sekali kau menentang perjodohan ini, jadi.." Sehun menyunggingkan seringaian disetiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. _

_Jongin tersenyum miring, "Baik, aku setuju. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri, ini hanya karena idemu yang cukup keren saja." _

_"__Oke, lagipula aku juga masih suka menghadap vagina dengan vagina daripada harus melihat batang aneh punya lelaki."_

_"__Ya, dan setidaknya aku lebih suka meremas penis orang lain dan dihadapkan dengan anus ketimbang vagina cantik milikmu itu."_

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Sehun, kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

_"__Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu, aku benci dengan laki-laki. Kenapa kau harus takut?"_

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Kau berjanji untuk kembali kan?"_

_"__Tentu saja sayang.. Wanita itu sangat merepotkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan ini."_

_"__Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"_

_"__Karena aku mencintaimu."_

_"__K-kau.."_

_"__Iya, aku mencintaimu."_

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Sekali lagi ayah! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Sehun karena dia perempuan, dan kau tahu—"_

_"__Cukup Jongin! Keputusan ayah sudah final!"_

_"__Huh?"_

**_"_****_Kau tetap akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Continue or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**Kita lihat apakah review melebihi 20 atau tidak. Jika penasaran..**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Untuk yang nunggu**

**KaiChen : B-A-I-T-S (White Love)**

**ChanBaek : He's My Disturber**

**LuBaek : Here's Our Baby Coming. Tenang aja, sedang dalam proses. **

**Dan untuk request izzsweetcity buat ff pair KaiHun.. ini udah bikin teasernya. Sabar ya buat update karena banyak project dan tugas duniawi.. HALAH. **

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Jongin X Sehun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is Straight, YAOI, with YURI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_Very much of dirty talk in every chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Dalam kisah ini kita dapat melihat dari dua sisi yang berbeda dari dua orang yang tidak sama pula.

1\. Yang ada dilayar pertama itu, seseorang yang tengah menindih lelaki yang lain... Namanya adalah Kim Jongin. Ia pemuda yang kaya, sempurna, berkulit indah—_uh, _sayangnya ia sangat benci dengan yang namanya wanita. _Jaguar, Buggati, Mercedes, _dan produk mahal lain... Kenapa tidak? Jongin itu banyak uang, bahkan jika diletakkan dalam satu ruang gudang yang luas semuanya akan lebih-lebih. Ayahnya pewaris perusahaan besar milik Kim—dan secara tak langsung kakeknya, ayahnya, lalu dirinya kan? Melihat bagaimana Jongin ditakdirkan sebagai anak tunggal. Namun, yang harus sangat direlakan dari Jongin adalah orientasi seksualnya. Dalam masa kuliahnya beberapa tahun lalu silam, teman wanitanya yang tidak pernah benar-benar ia sebut teman itu selalu bertanya, "Jongin, kau pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?" dan Jongin akan langsung menjawab, "_Huh_, wanita maksudmu?" dan yang memberi pertanyaan akan bingung sendiri setelahnya. "Aku tidak menyukai wanita." Dan ucapannya itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya kalau, Kim Jongin _unfortunely_..._He's gay_! _Eww..._ Lihatlah bagaimana ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur disana, mengerang, membuat yang lebih kecil yang ia pegang kontrol penuh itu mendesah-desah hebat. Entah sudah berapa korban yang ia pakai untuk pemuas hasrat, Jongin juga benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang pasti anak ini adalah favorit Jongin. Ia selalu memanggilnya dengan Yixing _hyung_ namun... tak pernah benar-benar menghormatinya diranjang. Jongin itu kejam, rakus, tamak, congkak, dan segala macam sifat buruk ada pada dirinya. Sungguh ironis. Yixing sendiri adalah sekretaris kepercayaan ayahnya, dan jika sampai Tuan Kim mengetahui ini pasti diri benar-benar tidak akan menyangka. Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah semua aset kepemilikan Jongin dari dirinya akan langsung disita. Sayangnya Yixing terlalu polos dan tidak tega untuk menolak Jongin untuk menidurinya berkali-kali.

2\. Dan yang ada pada nomor dua disisi lain adalah Oh Sehun. Ia cantik, kulit asli tanpa harus susah payah seperti wanita lain adalah impian banyak gadis. Dilihat dari usianya yang sekarang menginjak 24 tidak menampakkan sama sekali kalau dirinya sudah sedewasa itu. Ayahnya tidak terlalu kaya juga, namun sepertinya sebutan itu tidak salah juga disandang karena ayahnya adalah presiden direktur suatu perusahaan televisi. Untuk sifat, Sehun termasuk yang paling menurut diantara dua saudarinya yang lain—Oh Baekhyun dan Oh Kyungsoo, dua kakaknya yang tak pantas dipanggil _eonni_ karena mereka pembangkang. Namun dibalik itu semua, seluruh orang kecuali dirinya sendiri tidak ada yang tahu tentang dirinya. Seluk beluknya. Kita harus mengatakan ini pelan-pelan, ia menyukai perempuan. Ya, Oh Sehun adalah lesbian. Itulah mengapa alasan ia selalu membuat muka saat-saat dua saudarinya itu dengan santai hanya memakai handuk pendek setelah mandi menuju lemari yang katanya untuk mengambil pakaian baru. Ia hanya takut kelepasan. Ibu dan ayahnya senang mengetahui Sehun sedang tidak dekat dengan siapapun karena merasa putrinya itu sangat pemilih. Padahal, seharusnya itulah mengapa mereka harus waspada dan curigai. Sehun termasuk orang yang setia, ia memiliki kekasih wanita bernama Huang Zitao. Setiap diranjang mereka bisa berganti-ganti posisi. Terkadang Sehun yang memasuki Tao, atau malah sebaliknya. Mereka lebih sering menggunakan macam-macam _sextoys _karena sadar kalau wanita itu tidak punya penis. Dan Sehun sangat benci dengan yang namanya penis. Kalian bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah saling menindih dan menghisap kemaluan lawan mainnya. Sadar tak ada tempat lain, apartemen Tao sering dibuat pelarian.

Namun pada keesokkan harinya, Sehun turun dari anak tangga menuju ruang makan. Selepas itu niatnya ingin langsung sampai diperusahaan ayahnya dan mulai bekerja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Melihat anggota keluarganya yang sudah lengkap berkumpul di meja, membuat Sehun penasaran sendiri tentang topik apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai semuanya tertawa lepas seperti itu. "_Morning_!" ia menyapa dengan cerah seperti biasanya. Semuanya diam dan membalas apa yang Sehun lakukan. Membiarkan Sehun duduk setelahnya, dan mengambil banyak roti dan selai semau gadis itu. Gerakkan mengoles halus selainya diatas roti berhenti, ia merasa kalau dua kakaknya memperhatikan sejak tadi. Dan Sehun merasa kalau ada yang ditertawakan dari dirinya. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Dirinya sendiri mulai bertanya-tanya. Ayahnya hendak angkat bicara, menjeda dengan berdehem kecil. Membenarkan suaranya. "Kami ingin kau menyetujui ini Sehun."

"Maksud ayah? Menyetujui apa?" ia mengernyit karena merasa tidak enak sendiri pada perasaannya entah kenapa firasat buruk tiba-tiba datang.

"_Eum,..._ tadi kami sempat—"

"Begini..." Akhirnya ibunya bersuara. Merasa suaminya itu takkan mempermudah segalanya malah tidak akan melakukan penjelasannya dengan benar. Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia ingin mendengar semua keterangan dari ibunya secara detail. "Kami tadi bertanya banyak kepada _eonni_-_eonni_ mu ini perihal status mereka dan mereka bilang kalau mereka berdua sudah tidak lajang lagi."

Sehun jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya ibunya itu hendak memberitahu sesuatu tentang dirinya atau malah menceritakan kisah cinta dua kakak perempuannya? "Baekhyun bilang ia sudah memulai komitmen dengan seorang lelaki bernama Xi Luhan. Menurut penjelasan yang ibu dapat, kata kakakmu itu lelaki itu tampan, pintar, dan bekerja dikantor kementerian. Entah aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa kenal dengan pemuda itu." Sehun melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terkikik sendiri sambil merona. Kyungsoo terlihat menyenggol lengan kakak sulungnya itu. Membuat si bungsu memutar bola mata.

"Dia kan teman kuliahku dulu,"

Ibunya mengangguk, "Aku tahu, Baekhyun-_ah_. Dan kakak tercintamu nomor dua itu bilang kalau dirinya sudah dilamar oleh seorang pemuda juga, katanya tampan, mapan, dan dia adalah pengusaha mandiri. Lebih tepatnya kafe. Namanya Kim Minseok."

Kyungsoo tertawa bersama Baekhyun, Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan—"

"Jangan potong ucapan ibumu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, kedua pipinya menggembung hingga merah lantaran kesal. "Baik aku lanjutkan..." wanita itu mengambil jeda untuk mengambil nafas sejenak, "Karena melihat kesungguhan lelaki-lelaki itu, ayah dan ibu jadi urung untuk menawarkan rencana ini untuk mereka."

Sehun ingin rasanya menggaruk meja makan, "Rencana apa, ibu?" terlihat nada tak sabaran dari mulut perempuan itu lantaran pusing merasakan sikap bertele-tele ibunya dipagi hari. "Ayahmu memiliki rekan kerja. Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan, yang produknya ingin dipasangkan iklannya pada _channel_ tempatmu dan ayah bekerja. Dan kebetulan, anak lelakinya sangat tampan dan menjanjikan jadi... kami ingin kalian dijodohkan. Kau sering bilang kalau dirimu masih lajang bukan?"

Kali ini dentingan garpu pada piring Sehun terhenti, "A-apa?"

Takut dirinya salah dengar, dan ibunya mengulang "Iya, perjodohan, dan kau—"

Sehun melempar alat makan nya diatas meja. Membuat semua orang disitu terkejut. "S-Sehun-_ah?_"

Sehun berdiri dengan kesal, "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" teriaknya lantang. Hingga ia akhirnya melangkah lebar-lebar, menuju lantai atas dan kembali kekamarnya seperti semula. Sehun urungkan semua niatan ke kantor dan semua pekerjaan sialannya itu. Ia mengurung dirinya seharian dikamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! Ayah! Kau jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

Jongin menggebrak-gebrak meja kepemilikan ayahnya, setengah mencengkram dan menggerutu kesal. Ayahnya mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Ia sudah pusing dengan sikap Jongin. Ayolah! Di dunia ini, semua manusia hidup untuk membuat keturunan dari dirinya untuk generasi ke depannya lagi. Melihat kepenyimpangan anaknya, yang notabene adalah penyuka sesama jenis membuat lelaki tua itu gemas sendiri. Ia Kim Jumyeon, pewaris perusahaan ini yang mati-matian ia perjuangkan dari perang antar saudaranya. Berhasil menang dipengadilan lantaran adil kalau semua ini untuknya karena dirinya adalah kakak tertua. Dan sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa menurunkannya pada Jongin? Apa laki-laki bisa hamil? Tentu saja tidak! Ia benci mengakui kesukaan anaknya itu, semuanya adalah aib. Apa yang dia lihat dari laki-laki? Mereka punya 'barang' yang sama, dan dari sekian banyak wanita seksi yang ada didunia, Tuan Kim bisa dengan mudah mengunduhnya untuk ia jadikan menantu. Namun sikap Jongin sudah membuatnya benar-benar muak. Kalau Jongin tidak punya anak, kemana perusahaan ini akan diturunkan lagi?

"Ayah! Aku—"

Tuan Kim balik menggebrak meja, tepat didepan Jongin. Jongin tidak menyangka akan mendapati kilatan marah yang kentara dimata ayahnya yang sudah merabun. Tidak pernah ia melihat ayahnya marah, sekalipun itu dirinya berbuat ulah yang fatal. Namun... Ini apa? "Tidak bisakah kau tidak memusingkan diriku sekali saja Jongin?"

Jongin diam, merasa lamban laun keberaniannya ciut hanya karena mendengar suara dingin ayahnya. "Kau hanya akan menikah dengan gadis. Kau tahu, ayah benci mengakui ini tapi ayah tidak suka dirimu yang membuat aib pada ayah. Ayah malu punya anak _gay_ jika ayah boleh jujur dan terserah kau mau sakit hati atau tidak setelah mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan sekarang."

"Tapi, ayah—"

"Tidak Kim Jongin!"

"Dan kau jelas tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki! Bagaimana dengan kekasihku?!"

Jongin tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. Namun, sepertinya harus ada pihak yang tidak bersalah yang disangkutkan demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri. "APA?!"

Jongin tersenyum miring, mengejek ayahnya. "Iya, aku punya sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang yang—"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, yang pasti dia laki-laki juga kan?" potong ayahnya sinis, Jongin hanya mengangguk. Dengan kesal Tuan Kim merogoh tas kerjanya dan melempar suatu benda ringan kearah meja. Tepat dihadapan Jongin, anak itu menunduk untuk melihat. "Itu fotonya, namanya Oh Sehun. Dia cantik bukan?" yang lebih tua berusaha mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Memperhalus nada bicaranya, berharap supaya Jongin melunak setidaknya. Tapi rasanya semua ini takkan berhasil.

Jongin menatap sosok manis digambar itu dengan tidak selera. "Kekasihku lebih cantik ayah."

Tuan Kim memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening sendiri. Kalau si Jongin yang menyebalkan ini bukan anaknya, mungkin sudah akan ia buang dijalanan 25 tahun yang lalu. "Aku tetap tidak mau!"

Tuan Kim berdiri dari posisi duduk lelahnya tadi, "Kalau sampai kau menolak, bahkan tidak hadir dan kabur dengan kekasih pria mu entah siapa itu, ayah takkan segan-segan menculikmu dan menyeretmu paksa keatas altar."

"Ayah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sedikit aja, kemaren ada yang nanya siapa yang jadi ukenya si Jongin, sudah dijelaskan diatas. Karena eonni gasuka banget Kyungsoo dipake buat orang ketiga—sakit hati eonni sama dia kalo jadi selingkuhan T-T apalagi Luhan, he's the real seme! Thanks for appreciate sumpah ini jauh dari 20 reviews dan eonni senenggggg buangget ^^. Kalo Chapter 1 pendek mohon maklum, soalnya emang ini kan the beginning of storynya. Eonni juga gasuka gs atau yuri cuman buat tantangan sendiri aja hehe. Ending insyallah happy karena gasuka yang sedih muluk-muluk, dan untuk yang bilang ide ini antimainstream ya emang belom ada yang bikin kaya gini kan? Hahahaha**

* * *

**Thanks To: **

**[doremifa] [KimSeoJi] [sayakanoicinoe] [whirlwind27] [Renakyu] [syakilashine] [jasminejas] [FettyEXOL] [donyblerry] [izzsweetcity] [MrJonginalbino] [daddykaimommysehun] [Guest1] [deankharisma089] [Arcan'sGirl] [sukha1312] [LuHanBin] [Kimkaihun] [sehunsemoq] [EclaireOh] [Schamin] [evirahayu52] [levy95] [NagisaKitagawa] [xohunte] [KeepbeefChickenChubu] [bellasung21] [hhyduh] [Guest2] [Guest3] [miszshanty05] [mashuang] [Guest4] [Kkamjonghun22] [kikyseyeong] [CutRabiatul] [GhanChan] [kaihunhan] [HilmaExotics] [BaixianGurls] [taolovetao] [dhiraad] [fujoshi] [rekyanie7DO] [3nd4h] [sehunskai] [mekkyyy] [HyuieYunnie] [thedolpineduck] [Kaihun and Krisho exoL] [kaihun-08] [nammingyu] [dyahclloelfblue][SehunGotik] **

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**

* * *

**Kalo ga banyak gabakal dilanjut. Kalo bisa lebih banyak dari teasernya dongggg wkwkwkwk. **


	3. Chapter 2

**_Jongin X Sehun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is Straight, YAOI, with YURI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_Very much of dirty talk in every chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sehun menarik Tao untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya, "Kau serius?" perempuan cina itu bertanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran yang meledak-ledak. Membuat Sehun makin jengkel saja. "Tentu saja, kau kira aku bohong? Memangnya apa untungnya buatku? _Huh?_" Sehun mendengus, merangkul pinggang Zitao yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Menunjukkan sikap aslinya, tanpa seorangpun diluar sana tahu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Sehun menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. Tao tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang aneh itu. "Kau itu wanita yang _manly_, lebih daripada siapapun dan lelaki dimanapun yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku. Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu." Tao berusaha merayunya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran Sehun dengan sugesti-sugesti positifnya yang mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja buat Sehun.

Namun, Sehun tidak bisa menepis segalanya dan berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu sifat orang tuanya yang memaksa itu. Kalau Sehun bukan lesbian, perempuan yang menyimpang atau apapun itu, ia akan baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakan Tao dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi disini posisinya adalah Sehun yang tidak menyukai laki-laki, lalu dipaksakan menjalin komitmen sakral dengan laki-laki. _That so mental abuse. So much_.. untuk Sehun.

"Tapi ini tidak mudah,"

"Aku tahu, dan aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu disini Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun menoleh, setelah membuang arah ke segala penjuru yang tidak jelas akhirnya ia menatap wajah cantik seorang Zitao yang tengah menyalurkan rasa pengertiannya untuk Sehun. Lebih dari siapapun itu. Sehun mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, mencetak senyuman simpul yang mampu membuat Tao menghembuskan nafas lega juga. Memastikan Sehun tidak akan _stress_ hanya karena memikirkan hal-hal kuno seperti perjodohan ini. Sehun itu wanita mandiri yang berpikir terbuka, berusaha memegang seluruh dunia nya dalam genggamannya sendiri. Tanpa mau ada yang mengusiknya. Dan Tao adalah salah satu semangatnya. Sehun itu ambisius, dan Tao yakin kalau perempuan itu akan memperjuangkannya juga. Walaupun hubungan aneh mereka, yang membuat orang-orang bisa menatap penuh rasa jijik kearah dirinya dan Zitao sekalipun, Tao yakin kalau Sehun itu akan menjadi pelindungnya dimana saja. Oh Sehun mengatakan kalau ia menyayangi seorang Huang Zitao apa adanya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, Huang Zitao." Sehun mencubit hidung kekasihnya itu sampai merah. "_Ya_! Sakit!" Tao mengusap-usap hidungnya yang meradang itu.

"Lihat hidungku merah! Dasar kekasih biadab kau!" Tao menjambak rambut panjang Sehun karena gemas. "_Auh_! _Ya_! Zitao! Aduh sakit!" kedunya tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku bercanda."

"Aku tahu Huang Zitao."

"Itu kau tahu."

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak tahu?"

"_Eum_, maksudku—"

Tao belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Sehun mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibirnya itu. Tubuhnya agak bergetar, reaksi yang sama setiap kali Sehun mengecupnya, atau mengajaknya bercinta. "Aku mencintaimu." Tao langsung menghambur, memeluk Sehun dalam. Menunjukkan segalanya dengan pelukan yang ia berikan. Sehun membalasnya juga, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang ada diruangan kerjanya. Melepas segala penatnya setelah mengumpat, dan meneriakkan kata-kata kotor dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Bahkan orang yang ingin menyerahkan data laporan hari ini harus memindahkan ke penanggung jawab lain karena melihat anak dari pemilik perusahaannya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik—tentu saja, Jongin bahkan menyumpahi mereka yang masuk ruangannya hari ini akan mati dijalan detik itu juga. Menyeramkan. Suara ketukan lain menggema didalam ruangannya, Jongin ingin sekali lagi berteriak namun niatannya langsung terputus. Sosok Yixing tengah menyembul dari balik pintunya, "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Lelaki itu bertanya dengan hati-hati, walau bagaimanapun Jongin tetap atasannya. Meskipun usia anak itu beberapa tahun dibawahnya dan perilakunya sangat buruk—terlebih dalam seksualitas. Jongin mendengus berkali-kali, menggantung Yixing terdiam disitu hingga beberapa menit setelahnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya kacau sekali, Jongin merasa dirinya mudah marah akan kesalahan apapun, walaupun itu benar... Akan tetap salah dimatanya. Apa hanya karena perjodohan konyol dengan wanita membuatnya sampai _burden self_ begitu?

Jongin merasa frustasi sendiri kalau mengingat dirinya gila hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu akhir-akhir ini. "Jongin?"

Jongin menarik nafas banyak-banyak, "Masuklah _hyung_." Yixing masuk. Sambil menenteng berkas yang ada.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin tanpa dipersilahkan. Dan Jongin merasa tidak peduli. "Jongin?"

Jongin menatap nyalang kearah pria itu, "Bisa kau diam?"

Yixing mengatupkan bibir tipisnya, "A-aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berusaha tidak melakukan kesalahan. Jongin seperti _monster_ kali ini. Dan benar, anak itu malah mempelototi map yang ia sodorkan, "Kau masih bisa memberikan pekerjaan, saat kau tahu aku sedang kacau begini _huh_?!" Jongin berdiri, meneriakki Yixing yang mengeratkan pegangan pada map saking takutnya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

"J-jongin..."

Jongin menarik lengan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu, mencengkeram lengan jasnya sampai rasanya seperti mau robek. Yixing membuang pandangannya kemanapun, dan itu membuat seorang Kim Jongin semakin geram dan memaksakan tangan besarnya menyeret paksa dagu runcing Yixing agar menatap hanya kearahnya. "S-sakit..." seru pemuda itu lirih, Jongin langsung maju dengan cepat meraup bibirnya. Semuanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia menarik pinggul Yixing dengan paksa, mengeratkan tubuh keduanya sampai kemaluan mereka saling bergesekkan. Selalu seperti ini, dan _monster_ seperti Kim Jongin selalu tidak ada yang menandingi. Dirinya terlalu lemah untuk mengingatkan kalau ini salah, terlalu lemah juga untuk memberitahu Jongin kalau dirinya adalah laki-laki, dan terlalu susah untuk disanggupi hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa tidak dihormati sebagai yang lebih tua.

Jongin merasa belum puas dengan semua ini, ia melepaskan ciuman sepihak mereka dan langsung mendorong kasar tubuh itu keatas sofanya. "J-Jongin..."

Jongin menarik baju Yixing dengan kasar, merobeknya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Membuat pemuda itu telanjang dengan keaadaan menahan malu. "_Hyung_!" Jongin menarik lagi dagu itu, mengharuskan Yixing untuk menatap dua netranya yang penuh dengan amarah. Yixing meneteskan air matanya, "Jangan menangis!" ia membentak tanpa sadar. Membuat isakan lirih Yixing senyap secara tiba-tiba. Jongin melepaskan celananya hingga selutut, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari paras seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Lihat aku!"

Yixing hanya diam, kedua matanya memerah. Ia menjadi pelampiasan Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan semuanya begitu cepat, penis itu sudah menusuk lubangnya dengan menghentak, membuatnya terangkat, dadanya membusung, menggigit bibir—demi menahan teriakkan pilu miliknya. Jongin terengah, mendesah lega saat miliknya sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Yixing, ia hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Seolah-seolah ia tengah memasuki boneka manekin.

Yixing melenguh, menahan sakitnya yang teramat saat merasakan Jongin langsung bergerak dengan cepat, menumbuk kedalaman itu berkali-kali. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meremas kepala sofa, juga menggaruk-garuk tekstur kasar pada karpet dibawah sana.

"_Ahh.. ahhh..._"

Jongin mendesah, dan mendesah sedangkan Yixing menggigit bibirnya semakin dalam.

"_Hyung_! Aku keluar!" ia berteriak sendirian, menyanyi sensual memenuhi ruangannya. Dan setelah beberapa detik, ia mendapatkan orgasmenya dengan sangat nikmat. Tubuh bidangnya langsung rubuh, menimpa sosok lemah yang ada dibawahnya. Kali ini Yixing menangis, membiarkannya terdengar keras saat Jongin sudah mendengkur halus.

Jongin merasakan risih dengan suara Yixing itu, namun setelah semua amarahnya berlalu... dirinya merasakan iba itu mulai masuk menyelip ke mata hatinya sendiri. "_Hyung_?"

Ia menyapa dengan halus, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sangat jauh dengan _monster_ _mode_nya tadi.

"Kau berjanji untuk kembali kan?"

Jongin mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

Yixing mengusap air matanya dengan susah payah, menahan kesedihannya dibalik senyum mirisnya itu. "Wanita itu, yang ayahmu ceritakan padaku."

Jongin terdiam sebentar, menatap Yixing yang menggambarkan dirinya sangat merasakan sakit hati. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jongin mengusap peluh didahinya, mengelapi air mata disetiap sudut wajah lelaki itu. "Karena aku takut kau meninggalkanku." Entah apa yang Jongin rasakan ini benar, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Dan kau selalu menjadikanku boneka seksmu."

"_Hyung_..." Jongin merasa kasihan sendiri entah kenapa, ia mulai sadar pada akhirnya kalau yang ia perbuatkan pada Yixing itu sudah terlalu jauh dan keterlaluan sekali. "Tidak begitu."

"Lalu? Kau akan tetap menerimanya?"

Jongin menatap pemuda dibawahnya lama, menusuk untuk mengais-ngais isi dari tatapan itu sendiri. Sendu dan sedih, rasanya seperti Jongin akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya hari ini. "Aku tidak tahu." Jongin memeluk lelaki itu, mengecupi garis penghubung dari leher hingga tengkuk dan berjalan lagi ke belakang telinga. Yixing terdiam, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan. "Kau tidak akan menyukai perempuan kan?"

Jongin menengadahkan kepala, "_Hyung_ kau ini bicara apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan halus walaupun ia merasa tersinggung. Ia membelai tiap helaian pendek rambut lawan mainnya.

"Bisa saja kau biseks."

"_Hyung_, aku ini _gay_. Kau tahu itu."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja sayang.. Wanita itu sangat merepotkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan ini." ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jongin merasa memberikan harapan pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya begitu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah dengan Yixing atas segalanya.

"K-kau.." pemuda dibawahnya menatap tidak percaya, Jongin memasang senyum simpulnya seperti biasa.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun selalu bersikap seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia akan menekuk wajahnya sehari penuh. Sehun hanyalah dirinya sendiri yang meyakinkan kalau hidup itu tidak butuh orang lain selain Zitao dan dirinya sendiri. Keluarganya juga termasuk—pilihan yang paling terakhir. Sehun benci mengakui kalau Tao terlalu takut untuk mengumbar hubungan mereka kepada orang diluaran sana. Sehun ingin menjalani romansanya seperti orang normal, walaupun persepsinya berbeda. Namun Tao menolak dengan alasan... mereka berdua harus saling mengerti kalau dengan dirinya dan Tao bermesraan di infrastruktur umum atau sejenisnya, maka orang lain akan berkomentar.

Sehun ingin membeli persediaan makanan di supermarket karena melihat isi kulkas Zitao kosong. Dan hendak ia ajak namun perempuan itu menolak. Sehun benci berbelanja apalagi stok makanan. Ia muak melihat banyak produk dan terlalu pusing untuk memikir juga membandingkan mana yang lebih baik satu sama lain. Perempuan itu akan asal mengambil seperti 'yang penting keju' atau 'yang penting daging' juga 'yang penting buah' dan pulangnya Zitao akan mengomel kalau Sehun membeli buah yang dalamnya busuk dengan harga mahal. Semuanya jadi serba salah. Masa bodoh.

Dirinya berpikir, tinggal ikut apa susahnya. Dan Zitao malah menjitaknya setelah mengucapkan itu. Jadi serba salah untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehun merasa dirinya harus mulai banyak belajar untuk menimbang-nimbang dalam memilih sesuatu seperti memilih konsep iklan untuk stasiun televisi tempatnya bekerja. Dan dirinya tengah berdiri di depan _freezer_ tempat daging disediakan. Zitao selalu berkata kalau dirinya jangan pernah percaya dengan orang-orang pemotong daging di supermarket yang asal bilang kalau daging itu bagus, padahal ternyata sudah tak layak masak lagi. Dan Sehun rugi banyak uang karena daging sapi mahal. Serba salah lagi. Perhitungan orang cina memang menyebalkan. Dasar pelit.

"Anda mau membeli daging sapi?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya karena terlalu malas bicara, ia berpikir kalau ia harus memilih dengan melihat warna daging itu bagus atau tidak. Dan dirasa itu paling segar, Sehun langsung mengetuk-ngetuk kacanya. Dan _butcher_ itu mengangguk. Ia bilang hanya akan membeli satu kilo untuk dimasak daging asap seperti kesukaan Zitao. Ya, dan Zitao yang memasak tanpa Sehun harus membantu. Ia lebih suka mengganggunya, menggodanya dengan mengolesi wajah wanita cina itu dengan bumbu _barbeque_ atau memeluk sambil mencium-cium dari belakang. Jika sudah gemas dengan tingkah Sehun, Zitao sudah siap menyumpal mulut kotornya itu dengan apron.

Sehun menerima daging berbungkus rapi itu, ia masukkan dalam troli belanjaan dan melanjutkan acara memilih bumbunya disana. Perempuan itu tidak menyadari hal-hal paling kecil yang harusnya ia lihat dan merasa peka akan sekeliling. Seorang pria disisinya, yang tengah memilih saus di rak yang sama menatap aneh kearah Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak peduli akan itu.

"Kau.."

Sehun baru menoleh, merasa dirinya diajak bicara. Dan ia berpikir, entahlah bisa jadi. Tetapi pemuda itu seperti tengah melihat hantu saat mata lelaki itu mengarah ke dirinya. "Maaf?" Bagaimanapun Sehun merasa mengomeli orang yang tidak ia kenal hanya karena tatapan yang mengganggu itu kurang sopan. Mungkin memang cara menatapnya yang begitu. "Oh Sehun?"

"_Huh_?" Sehun jadi merasa telinganya kurang dibersihkan. Orang itu benar-benar menyebutkan namanya tadi? Benarkan?

"Kau, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ya, ia memang Oh Sehun dari ribuan Oh Sehun yang mungkin ada di Korea Selatan. "Kau tahu namaku?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat dan langsung meninggalkannya. Begitu saja. Sehun mengernyit, "_Huh? _Dasar aneh." Ia melanjutkan acara memilih sausnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan Jongin membatalkan acara memilih sausnya. Ia lebih memilih tempat lain sebagai pelarian daripada berlama-lama disana. Ia hanya takut jikalau ayahnya tahu perihal pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Oh Sehun, akan membuat petaka. Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba, misalnya keluarga masing-masing pihak bertemu dan ia maupun Sehun merasa saling mengenal maka semuanya akan semakin mudah. Dan Jongin benci dengan ini semua. Ia hanya akan mengulur waktu walaupun dirinya ingin sekali membatalkannya. Kalau ayahnya tidak mengancam-ancam tentang aset kepemilikkannya, Jongin juga takkan mau menuruti kemauan si tua bangka itu. Demi Tuhan, Jongin sangat benci dengan yang namanya wanita.

Jongin merutuk menyebuti nama Zhang Yixing karena lelaki itu yang merengek ingin dibuatkan pasta untuk makan malam diapartemennya nanti. Dan ia ingin menyalahi takdir yang membuat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun hari ini. Walaupun Jongin agaknya ragu, secara disisi lain ia tidak benar-benar memahami wajah seorang Oh Sehun difoto. Dan Oh Sehun tidak hanya ada satu orang di Korea. Bisa saja itu digunakan laki-laki maupun berbalik jenis seperti yang dijodohkan dengannya yaitu perempuan. Tetap saja ia benci dengan perempuan. Sial sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sausnya tidak enak!" Yixing merengut dengan gerakan sendok-garpu ditangannya yang terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Jongin mendongak, "Maaf _hyung_, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak ahli tentang memilih bahan makanan seperti ini."

Yixing hanya diam, ia melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dirinya terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dari ayah Jongin hari ini. Jongin menyadari Yixing yang sedang tidak enak hati, jadinya ia hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik untuk memastikan kalau Yixing baik-baik saja.

Ya baik-baik saja. Tidak sampai ponsel disaku celana Jongin itu bergetar, menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk yang berusaha Jongin abaikan. Yixing menubrukkan dua alisnya, "Kenapa tidak diangkat Jongin?"

Jongin menengadah dengan pipi menggembung, ia berusaha mengunyah makanan disini. Yixing mengulang pertanyaannya dan Jongin memperlambat jawabannya hanya karena proses menelan hasil kunyahannya itu terlalu lama. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak. Telponnya masih bergetar, Yixing menegurnya lagi namun sebelah tangan Jongin terangkat untuk men_stop _ucapan Yixing supaya membiarkannya agar setidaknya minum terlebih dahulu. "Jongin! Angkat telponnya!"

Jongin mendengus tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung mengangkat tanpa melihat nama yang muncul.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"__Jongin_..."

"Ayah?" Jongin merasakan kerongkongannya yang kering mendadak. Seperti ia belum minum air berhari-hari dan itu layaknya firasat seperti biasa-biasanya kalau sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak enak, dan sangat buruk.

_"__Kau bersiap satu jam lagi, datang ke restoran tempat langganan kolegaku, kau tahu kan?"_

"Iya?" Jongin tidak sadar kalau pertanyaannya itu membuat ayahnya merasa lega. Berarti Jongin mau.

_"__Aku tunggu_."

Ayahnya langsung memutus panggilan, membuat Jongin gemas sendiri. "_Ish_. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kenapa?" Yixing bertanya dengan santai, ia terlalu tidak peka hanya untuk menyadari raut wajah Jongin. "Ayahku menyuruh untuk bersiap dan tiba satu jam lagi direstoran tempat koleganya biasa makan disana."

Yixing mengangguk, mungkin ingin mengajak anak untuk makan malam memperdekat hubungan antara mereka dengan orang tua. Dan itu baik, pikir Yixing sendiri. "Yasudah sana bersiap."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya agak kasar, lelah dengan pemikiran lambat Yixing. "_Hyung_, aku baru selesai makan dan aku sudah kenyang."

Yixing hendak membuka mulutnya, namun ia atupkan merasa kalau yang Jongin katakan itu benar. Namun pemikiran lain datang, "Mungkin Kim _sajangnim_ punya suatu hal penting untuk dibicarakan denganmu Jongin."

Jongin ikut berpikir sebentar, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia merasa harus menuruti saja apa mau ayahnya itu, daripada si tua itu murka dan kesenangannya akan direnggut begitu saja. Jongin tidak mau. Pemuda itu lari dengan terburu, mengambil setelan yang sekiranya pantas untuk ke restoran itu dan langsung datang ke meja makan lagi demi mengucapkan salam pada Yixing. "Aku berangkat _hyung_." Anak itu mengecup singkat puncak kepala yang lebih tua, dan langsung melangkah panjang-panjang menuju pintu keluar. Dirinya sadar kalau jarak apartemen dengan tempat itu tidaklah sedikit. Yixing tersenyum, semburat samar muncul dikedua pipinya.

Ia rasa dirinya mencintai Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya dalam mobil. Ayah dan ibunya adalah pengkhianat terbesar di muka bumi ini menurut Sehun. Kedua kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu juga tidak pernah berhenti mengolok-oloknya dengan 'bagaimana kalau yang akan kau nikahi itu adalah perjaka tua' dan sejenisnya. Sehun jadi kesal karena ibunya hanya menegur halus dua kakaknya yang kekanakan itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dirinya juga merasa ingin mematahkan tiap-tiap tumpuan _heels_ yang dipakai ibu dan dua saudarinya saat masuk kedalam restoran.

Sehun sudah tidak sempat mengagung-agungkan betapa bagusnya restoran ini dalam hati karena kabut dalam pikirannya membuat keruh segalanya. Benak Sehun dan hati Sehun sendiri. Berkali-kali Sehun kirimkan pesan pada Zitao, mengucapkan segala ketakutannya pada perempuan tersayangnya itu. Dan Zitao membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya terenyuh dan melipat gandakan rasa cintanya, dan 'kau akan baik-baik saja' diakhir kalimat. Sehun merasa 'sedikit' tenang, walaupun rasa takut dan marah yang bercampur aduk itu mengalahkannya. Namun Sehun merasa masih mempunyai semangat yang harus ia pertahankan.

Sehun berkali-kali ijin untuk ke toilet dan ibunya yang biadap itu malah menginjak kaki cantiknya dengan ujung _heels_ yang sungguh menyakitkan dibawah meja. Calon ayah mertuanya itu duduk berseberangan dengan mereka, mengobrol dengan kedua orang tua dan saudari-saudarinya itu membuat dirinya merasa diabaikan saja.

Wanita itu sendiri sibuk memijat sedikit belakang kepalanya yang agak sakit karena rambutnya ditata paksa oleh Baekhyun, juga baju bagus berbahan gatal yang memuakkan pilihan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa lebih buruk lagi. Semuanya membuat Sehun risih, dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan penampilannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa terbebani dengan gaya yang ia pakai, bagaimanapun... sebenci apapun dengan keadaan, Sehun tetaplah perempuan yang mementingkan penampilan juga. Kecuali jika bersama Zitao.

Tawaan ramai antar dua keluarga itu terhenti, saat seorang pemuda asing berdiri diantaranya. "Maaf, aku terlambat." Lelaki itu membungkuk sopan. Dan membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

_Sial_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sebenernya ini ngetik sedikit ngadet karena niatan selalu ada tapi mood dan ngantuk yang ga memadai, ngantuk berat gatau kenapa. Mungkin efek bintitan banyak ngetik rated m, *eh. Duh, eonni rasanya mager banget. Sorry for late update. Langsung aja.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[anniewez] [OdultManiac] [miszhanty05] [doremifa] [KeepbeefChickenChubu] [levy95] [Guest1] [LuHanBin] [3nd4h] [utikardiantiii] [whirlwindz27] [librapw5] [bellasung21] [Flowerinyou] [NagisaKitagawa] [darkestlake] [gaemxian137] [melizwufan] [ArcansGirl] [HilmaExotics] [OhLuYan] [Eclaire Oh] [CutRabiul] [yeojanya ohsehun] [BaixianGurls] [izzsweetcity] [jasminejas] [thedolphinduck] [daddykaimommysehun] [Guest2] [dyahclloelfblue] [syakilashine] [Guest3] [sayonara] [afranabilacantik] [mashuang] [SehunGotik] [Kaihun dan Krisho exoL] [elferani] [Xiao yueliang] [HyuieYunnie] [donyblerry] [hyejinpark] [GHanChan] [ZeeKai] [Kaichahun]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Jongin X Sehun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is Straight, YAOI, with YURI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_Very much of dirty talk in every chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alasan dibalik kepenyimpangan dari kesukaan Sehun adalah satu—ia pernah dilukai. Dan alasan kenapa Jongin berbelok orientasi seksual juga satu—karena ia juga pernah terluka. Sehun adalah wanita normal, saat remaja ia adalah anak yang pintar, selalu memborong _thropy_ selepas lomba sains antar sekolah. Sehun adalah anak yang baik-baik, namun saat suatu hari temannya mulai bertanya, "Sehun, kau pernah pacaran?"

Sehun menoleh dari pandangannya di buku fisika. Tentu saja, Sehun menggeleng dengan jujur. Tetapi teman sebangkunya selama satu semester ini malah tertawa geli. Sehun bingung tentu saja. "Apa yang lucu?" dirinya bertanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Yang benar saja Sehun, kau benar-benar belum pernah berpacaran?"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku belum pernah pacaran?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis disebelahnya malah tertawa dengan suara yang di keras-keraskan. Itu sangat mengganggu, sungguh. Memangnya apa yang lucu dari 'aku belum pernah pacaran'?

Andai teman sebangku bisa di_rolling_, Sehun sangat sebal dengan gadis disebelahnya. "Sehun, kau ini sudah mau 18, kenapa tidak mencoba mencari pacar?"

Sehun bingung, kenapa perempuan disebelahnya harus repot-repot dengan asmara tidak penting punyanya? Kan dia bukan Sehun. "Aku masih mau fokus belajar, Minjung." Klasik. Alasan paling klasik. Dan Minjung tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Kau jangan mempermalukanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya sang lawan bicara berhenti. Ia mulai merasa Sehun kurang menyukai topik yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara pada gadis itu. Tetapi ia menarik nafas banyak sebelum, "Cobalah, itu menyenangkan. Setidaknya pengalihan stress belajar."

Sehun malah mengerutkan kening, ia jadi semakin bingung. Memangnya apa yang perlu di stresskan? Ia tidak pernah merasa stress karena belajar, itu menyenangkan _okay_?

"Kau ini bicara apa?" setelahnya Sehun mengabaikan Minjung dengan kembali pada buku fisika kesayangannya.

**.**

Jongin merasakan kesepian yang sama sejak sepuluh tahun yang sia-sia. Ia rindu dengan ibunya, ia ingin bertemu wanita itu, tetapi Jongin sudah membencinya. Ia benci dengan segala ucapan, 'kau tidak punya ibu' dan ia menyalahkan ibunya yang pergi, dan membuatnya tidak punya ibu. Jongin benci dengan perempuan itu. Disaat-saat momen penting, drama musikal taman kanak-kanak, lomba tari sekolah dasar, basket antar sekolah smp sampai lomba debat nasional disma... Ibunya tidak pernah hadir. Wanita itu tidak pernah ada.

Jongin juga tidak gila, ia tidak mungkin menelpon ayahnya hanya untuk datang, mengorbankan jam-jam pentingnya untuk rapat monoton hanya untuk melihat _event _penting dimasa sekolah Jongin. Jongin mencoba mengerti, ini demi mencari makan untuk dirinya. Walaupun setiap ulang tahunnya ayahnya selalu pulang, dengan eksistensi dan kado yang berharga memenuhi perabot kamar pribadinya. Tetapi tetap saja, Jongin merasa kurang.

Disuatu malam diumur 13 tahunnya Jongin terbangun dengan sprei basah yang kental, Jongin tahu... dirinya tengah mimpi basah untuk pertama kalinya. Jongin memimpikan dengan wanita, tetapi Jongin mengutuk karena mulai saat itu ia membenci perempuan. Temannya selalu cerita, tetapi Jongin menanggapi apa yang spesial dari vagina dan payudara besar—temannya terlalu bangga karena punya pacar seperti itu. Yang benar saja, itu menggelikan. Jongin merasa risih dengan perempuan-perempuan menyebalkan, mereka berisik dan memberikan dukungan untuk Jongin membuatnya frustasi. Matanya terganggu dengan _banner_-_banner_ mengerikan yang bertulis namanya. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bermain. _Hell_, ia hanya ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Jongin duduk dengan sebotol air mineral yang ia tegak banyak, dan temannya duduk sambil menepuk pundak tegap miliknya. "Lelah?"

Jongin diam, "Kenapa gadis-gadis itu mengganggu sekali?" ia malah menanyakan hal diluar topik. Temannya itu tersenyum, "Mereka hanya memberikan dukungan."

"Tapi telingaku sakit mendengarnya."

Temannya tertawa dan Jongin menoleh tidak terima, "Apa yang lucu, _huh_?"

Temannya yang lebih kecil itu menghentikan kegiatannya, ia rasa Jongin tersinggung. "Kau yang lucu Jongin." Temannya tersenyum lebar, entah kenapa sangat manis dimatanya. Ia merasa matanya mulai terganggu.

Dan saat itu ia sadar, kalau dirinya menyukai laki-laki karena terlalu membenci perempuan.

**.**

Sehun menjawab ya dengan takut-takut dan teriakkan diseluruh koridor terdengar nyaring. Semuanya menyorakki Sehun, si primadona sekolah... ia baru saja berpacaran. Sungguh, rasanya aneh. Ini bukan dirinya, bukan seperti dirinya. Ini bukan gayanya, Sehun merasa berbeda. Ia merasakan perbedaan yang aneh. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa terganggu. Bukan terganggu karena ia merasa senang, hanya saja ia terganggu karena merasa terlalu terbebani.

Dan sejak seminggu setelah _love confession_ dikoridor yang kata banyak temannya itu romantis dan membuat mereka iri saja, Sehun merasakan perubahan. Ia masih saja belajar, seperti biasa semuanya tidak ada yang berubah pada nilainya. Ia masih sering mengikuti _event _sains. Tetapi suatu hari kekasihnya itu mengajak kencan, dan Sehun merasa gugup. Bukan gugup yang seperti itu. Bukan gugup karena hatinya yang terlalu senang seperti_ euphoria_ meletup-letup dalam jantungnya. Tetapi ini, gugup karena takut.

Sejak awal Sehun merasa janggal, kekasihnya mengajaknya makan malam sebentar sebelum menyuruhnya untuk menginap. Sehun menurut dan bilang pada kedua kakaknya karena orang tuanya sedang keluar kota.

Sehun duduk diatas sofa. Ini apartemen yang begitu singup, tertutup dan sangat tidak nyaman. Tidak seperti suasana dirumah. Lelaki yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya itu mendekat, duduk sangat dekat disampingnya. Sehun agak takut, karena ia merasa belum pernah mengenal bocah lelaki ini. Dan mereka menjalin hubungan secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun takut, lelaki itu mendekat dan mulai menghembuskan nafas panasnya dipermukaan wajahnya. Lelaki itu menciumnya. Teman-temannya selalu bilang tentang ciuman pertama, rasanya tidak buruk. Tetapi tidak terlalu terasa romantis seperti yang teman-temannya bilang. Namun, Sehun merasakan pergerakkan aneh, menjalar acak diseluruh permukaan punggung dibalik pakaiannya. Tangan lelaki itu masuk kedalam bajunya. Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, risih dan terganggu. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu sepihak, namun lelaki itu keburu menggeretnya menuju kamar.

Sehun baru paham dengan perkataan temannya tentang seks, seperti yang pernah dibahas juga dalam bab reproduksi di sekolah menengah. Secara tidak langsung disini mereka tidak melakukan seks atau bercinta, ini hanya kekerasan. Ini pemerkosaan, ini pelecehan. Sehun menangis sepanjang malamnya, rasanya sakit. Bagian bawahnya dipaksakan masuk sesuatu yang tumpul dan panjang. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau itu kemaluan laki-laki. Sehun takut saat cairan itu masuk jauh kedalam lubangnya.

Darah tercecer. Dan Sehun ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan sebuah memo dimeja nakas, _Thank You_.

Sejak itu Sehun terkena gangguan psikis yang keras. Ia tidak bisa belajar dengan baik sampai tiga bulan sebelum ujian akhir kelas. Sehun sering menjerit hingga seluruh keluarganya bangun untuk mengecek keadaannya. Dan Sehun terus mengutuk, ia benci dengan laki-laki.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me vs You**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jongin membungkukkan badannya dengan kaku. Sial, ia tidak tahu kalau ini semua akan menjadi pertemuan keluarga. Jongin mengutuk otak licik ayahnya. Apa ini? Makan malam di restoran yang biasa ayahnya gunakan untuk bertemu koleganya, katanya hanya makan malam dan ingin bertemu. Ayahnya tidak menjelaskan kalau ia harus berurusan dengan perjodohan ini lagi. Andai Jongin tidak beretika, dirinya akan langsung kembali ke apartemen Yixing saat melihat acara kumpul keluarga itu dari luar jendelan restoran.

Ayahnya culas sekali.

"Ini Jongin?"

Wanita berumur itu bertanya dengan bersemangat, ayah Jongin menanggapi dengan senyuman yang—argh! Jongin ingin mencakar muka ayahnya. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Tersenyum sangat kaku, dan bersikap kikuk seperti orang bodoh. Persetan dengan semuanya. Jongin ditarik ayahnya untuk duduk dikursi yang kosong. Bukan duduk disamping ayahnya, tetapi diantara si wanita berumur dan gadis lain disisi kirinya.

_Sial_!

Dua gadis lain di seberangnya saling menyenggol lengan. Jongin tahu dirinya tampan, Ya Tuhan... Apa wanita tidak bisa bersikap _bagus _sedikit saat melihat laki-laki tampan? Mereka menggeram-geram berlebihan dan mencubit-cubit temannya seolah Jongin pemandangan paling langka dan Ya Tuhan, berlebihan sekali. Menggelikan.

"Nah, Jongin. Kita disini akan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Oh." Ayahnya bersuara, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Kali ini dirinya harus jadi anak penurut setidaknya. Yah, ia masih menghargai reputasi ayahnya.

"Nah, Jongin... Kenalkan ini Sehun." Wanita disisi kanan nya berujar sangat hangat. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Sial, ia tidak tahu lagi cara berekspresi karena ini semua benar-benar membuatnya frustasi! Ia terlalu banyak mengangguk malam ini.

Jongin menengok kearah kiri, hanya berusaha merespon apa yang _calon ibu mertu_—Sial! _Apa yang aku pikirkan_?!

Sehun ikut menoleh dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sangat kaku, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Ini sangat menganggu.

Jongin terdiam sebentar saat menyadari Sehun yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah Sehun yang ia temui di supermarket tadi siang. Jongin berdoa banyak-banyak walaupun dirinya tahu Tuhan tidak mencintainya karena Jongin terlalu banyak mengutuk Tuhan. Setidaknya ia akan pura-pura tidak kenal saja. Jongin sudah mematangkan tekadnya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan lebih dulu, menjunjung tinggi kehormatan keluarganya. "Oh Sehun..."

Dan Jongin hanya menatap tangan itu sebentar, "Kim Jongin."

Jongin mendesah lega. Sehun tidak mengenalinya.

Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan acara makan dengan normal. Sehun mengumpat melihat respon kedua saudarinya, mereka berlebihan sekali. Apa Xi Luhan si anak kantor kementerian dan Kim Minseok si pemilik kafe pribadi itu masih kurang? Bodoh.

Sehun maupun Jongin hanya saling diam, mereka terlalu malas untuk sekedar berucap satu sama lain karena kepribadian mereka memang seperti itu. Orang tua Sehun dan ayah Jongin yang bercakap lebih banyak tentu saja, orang tua memang seperti itu. Terlalu banyak membicarakan sampai hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh diumbar ke orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang tua mereka menyuruh Sehun maupun Jongin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman restoran. Ya, restoran ini terlalu mewah dan sayang kalau dilewatkan hanya untuk makan saja. Sehun memeluk lengannya, mengusap pelan sambil membenarkan posisi syal yang ia sediakan selalu ditasnya. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tetap benci dingin. Perempuan selalu sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu, bukan?

"Kau kedinginan?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara aslinya, terlalu malas untuk menutup-nutupi ketidaksukaan nya. Ayah Jongin juga tidak melihat kan? Jadi Jongin bisa bersikap sesuka hatinya.

"Begitulah." Sehun menjawab singkat, dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Oke, disini Jongin sedikit terkejut pasalnya tidak ada wanita yang menolak pesonanya sekalipun dirinya _gay_. Jongin tetaplah lelaki tampan dan penampilannya tidak menampakkan kalau dirinya menyukai laki-laki.

Jongin pikir Sehun yang akan terkejut, tetapi dirinya malah dibuat balik terkejut.

Mereka hanya diam disetiap langkah, berjalan beriringan hingga sampai dibangku kosong. Malam ini agak sepi. "Kau diam sekali, Sehun-_ssi_."

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil, "Memang."

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya, sial! Wanita ini diam sekali? Jongin bingung harus memulai darimana. Tetapi Jongin harus membahasnya.

"Apa kau yang akan dijodohkan denganku?" Sehun bertanya terlebih dahulu, dan itu sangat mengejutkan. _Sesuatu_ sekali. "Ya." Jongin bisa apa selain menjawab seadanya.

"_Oh_..."

"..."

"Tapi asal kau tahu saja Jongin. Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki, jadi aku tidak mau repot-repot menikah denganmu."

Jongin melotot, _Apa?!_

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki." Anak ini gila. Kenapa dia bisa menyadari kepenyimpangannya dengan gembira seperti itu? Jongin bukan satu-satunya yang tidak waras berarti.

Jongin menatap _horror_ kearah Sehun, "K-kau..."

"Aku 100% lesbian."

_Sial_! Ini semacam keberuntungan atau Tuhan sengaja mempertemukan Jongin dengan orang yang lebih sakit jiwa agar dirinya segera khilaf? Apa ini?!

"_O-oh..._"

Jongin masih terlalu bingung. _Okay_, Jongin memang menyukai laki-laki, tetapi bukan berarti dirinya di kelilingi di lingkungan yang suka dengan sesamanya di kantor ataupun di rumah. Tapi ini apa?! Jongin baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seorang lesbian yang terang-terangan mengaku dirinya menyukai perempuan pada orang asing—ya setidaknya Jongin termasuk seperti itu. Dan itu adalah calon istrinya!

Apa ini Tuhan memang sengaja rencanakan agar Jongin bisa menolak pernikahannya tanpa harus repot-repot bermelodrama seperti dalam novel romansa cengeng? Jongin harus bersyukur atau bagaimana?

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

Dan Sehun malah tertawa. Sial! Bisa saja wanita ini bercanda hanya untuk mengerjainya. "Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya banyak dokumentasi saat melakukan seks dengan kekasihku, kau mau lihat?"

Persetan! Apa maksudnya?!

"Tidak-tidak terimaka—"

"Dia sangat seksi."

Apakah wanita ini yang mendominasi dalam dunia lesbian? Jongin tidak mengerti!

"Aku sangat berterimakasih. Tapi tidak, aku tidak perlu melihatnya. Perkataanmu sudah cukup menjadi bukti."

Jongin harus bilang atau tidak?

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan terkejut?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dalam, "Mengatakan apa?"

"Kalau aku bilang diriku _gay_ dan—"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Sehun menjerit dan langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Enak sekali perempuan ini memotong ucapannya? Apakah lesbian tetap bersikap seperti perempuan pada dasarnya? Apa semua perempuan memang diciptakan suka menjerit-jerit? Jongin benci perempuan.

"Tunggu aku belum—"

"Jangan kau pikir dengan aku bilang kalau faktanya aku lesbian, kau bisa seenaknya membuat lelucon kalau dirimu juga _gay_! Sial! Kau masih menganggapku bercanda?!"

"Aku serius!"

"Jangan bercanda Jongin-_ssi_, kau jangan bermain-main denganku karena—"

"AKU SERIUS!"

Oke, sepertinya Sehun terlalu banyak bicara. "_Okay_." Sehun mendesah berat. Sial! Apa ini?! Harusnya ia bisa membuat Jongin jijik padanya? Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu malah meledeknya dengan hal ambigu seperti itu? Ini tidak sungguh-sungguh 'kan?

"Aku hendak mengatakannya, tapi kau sudah terlanjur menjelaskannya. Jadi..."

"Disini kita perempuan lesbian dan laki-laki _gay_ yang tanpa sengaja dijodohkan begitu?"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Sial! Kau tahu, aku sangat menolak perjodohan ini! Sejak awal, tetapi orang tuaku tidak peduli."

"Ya, aku juga. Ayahku tahu keadaanku, tetapi dirinya tetap memaksa."

Sehun melebarkan matanya, "Ayahmu tahu?"

Jongin mengangguk, dan merubah ekspresinya. "Tentu. Orang tuamu tidak tahu?" Dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Sial, anak ini pandai menyembunyikan banyak hal ternyata. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku memang sengaja menyembunyikannya."

"Kau hebat sekali Oh Sehun."

Sehun menyeringai, "Aku memang hebat."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Sehun terdiam, menatap kearah malam hari. Dirinya berpikir sangat keras sampai-sampai—

"Hey! Asal kau tahu saja ya, kita buat kesepakatan. Karena jelas sekali kau menentang perjodohan ini, jadi.." Sehun menyunggingkan seringaian disetiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berbisik sangat banyak pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miring setelahnya, "Baik, aku setuju. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri, ini hanya karena idemu yang cukup keren saja."

"Oke, lagipula aku juga masih suka menghadap vagina dengan vagina daripada harus melihat batang aneh punya lelaki."

"Ya, dan setidaknya aku lebih suka meremas penis orang lain dan dihadapkan dengan anus ketimbang vagina cantik milikmu itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun pulang ke apartemen Zitao malam itu, dirinya merasa benar-benar kacau. Pernikahannya bulan depan. Dan Sehun rasanya mau gila! Zitao mengelus pundak Sehun, Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Pernikahan bulan depan, rencananya dengan Jongin dan—semuanya.

Sehun menubrukkan lehernya yang lelah pada kepala sofa, "—dan Jongin juga tidak meyakinkan. Aku bingung." Zitao tersenyum seadanya, "Kau bisa melakukannya Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa Zitao!"

Zitao tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa karena pasalnya, sekuat apapun ia bicara dan menyuarakan pendapat Sehun akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sehun selalu seperti ini kalau sedang kacau. "Kau menyemangatiku untuk terus berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, saat disana diriku tidak _baik-baik saja_! Aku memikirkan banyak hal terutama dirimu. Aku tidak bisa."

Sehun memandang Tao sambil mengusapi wajahnya, Zitao menangkap sentuhan itu lalu mengecup punggung tangan Sehun. "Aku terkesan Sehun_na_, lalu dengan rencanamu itu?"

"Apa? Rencana untuk merekayasa perselingkuhan di pernikahanku dengan Jongin nanti? Lalu pura-pura trauma setelahnya?"

Zitao mengangguk, Sehun mengusap wajahnya sangat kasar.

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tetap saja. Jujur, aku sangat terganggu dengan pernikahan menggelikan itu. Kalaupun aku harus menikah, aku ingin menikah denganmu." Sehun maju untuk mengecup bibir Zitao. Zitao tersenyum, "Tentu, aku juga menginginkan itu."

Perempuan itu balas mencium Sehun dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tak lama, ia naik kepangkuan Sehun. "Aku merindukanmu." Zitao mengusap pundak yang lebih tua. Dan Sehun mengecupnya sebentar—

"Aku juga." ia mengecupi setiap jengkal leher Zitao dan—

"_Ngh_—jangan lakukan disofa." Sehun tertawa sebelum mencium Zitao dalam dan menyeret perempuan itu ke dalam kamar _mereka_. Sehun paling suka dengan kebiasaan Zitao yang tidak mau melakukan seks disofa sekalipun itu kilat dan mendesak.

Mereka melakukannya lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Zitao menjerit kelelahan.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua agar sejajar dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh. Dan saling memeluk tentu saja.

"Sehun, kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu, aku benci dengan laki-laki. Kenapa kau harus takut?"

Sehun mengernyit setelah bertanya. Kenapa kekasihnya jadi aneh begitu? Zitao tidak pernah menampakkan ketakutannya sedemikian rupa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa ini bukan diriku." Zitao semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan mereka.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin selesai dengan semuanya. Yixing berbaring lemas setelah seks mereka. Jongin benar-benar menyerangnya. Keduanya terengah, "Kau bisa bercerita sekarang Jongin."

Jongin bersandar pada _headbed_, mengelus rambut Yixing yang basah dengan keringatnya sendiri. Seluruh kamar berbau sperma sangat pekat, dan Yixing masih tidak suka dengan semuanya. Ia benci kamar berantakkan. Tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk membereskannya.

Jongin menceritakan semuanya termasuk, "—kau harus ikut andil dalam rencana ini, _hyung_."

Yixing langsung bangkit dan terduduk sambil setengah meringis sakit pada bokongnya, "Apa?!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, "_Please_... aku ingin membuat seolah kau adalah pelarianku setelah kami bercerai karena aku trauma dengan perempuan."

Yixing mengerutkan kening dan menabrakkan alis satu dengan lainnya, "Kau bercanda."

"_I don't_."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _sajangni—_"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya _hyung_." Jongin memeluknya walaupun dirinya terlalu malas mengira-ngira niatan darimana hingga dirinya men_special_kan Yixing.

"Jongin..."

"Aku membutuhkanmu,"

Yixing balas memeluk Jongin, karena sudah terbiasa. Walaupun dirinya tidak sanggup menahan debaran-debaran aneh setiap dirinya bersentuhan dengan Jongin dan—semuanya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongin, Yixing terlalu nyaman dan tidak mau seorangpun mengambil ini darinya.

"Baiklah," Dan Yixing melakukan ini semata-mata karena ia mencintai Jongin. Dirinya setuju dengan yang Jongin rencanakan karena pada akhirnya Jongin akan kembali padanya.

"..."

"Kau akan kembali kepadaku 'kan?"

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung, "Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untukmu." Jongin menciumnya lagi. Yixing mengalungkan kedua tangannya saat Jongin mendekap keseluruhan punggung telanjangnya. Yixing suka Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_."

Yixing hanya tidak tahu kalau Jongin terlalu suka bermain-main pada segala hal. Apapun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_One month later..._**

Sehun menyerang bibir Jongin duluan setelah menyematkan cincin pernikahan di detik-detik terakhir sumpah mereka. Kemudian berbisik, "Aku tidak mau membuat ini menjadi lama." Sehun benar-benar agresif untuk rencana ini. Jongin menyeringai dan balik berbisik, "Tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum miring. Kemudian mereka menghadap semua tamu undangan yang mayoritas adalah kolega ayah Jongin, tidak juga—teman mereka banyak yang hadir. Termasuk Zitao yang ingin datang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai _teman _Sehun.

Yixing hanya ikut bertepuk tangan, sebagai apresiasi pernikahan anak atasannya. Yah, kurang lebih. Yixing sedikit tidak suka dengan ciuman itu, tapi mengingat perkataan Jongin malam itu yang bilang kalau Sehun seorang lesbian... Yixing tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun, Yixing tahu ketidaksukaan Jongin pada perempuan dan keinginan untuk segera menyingkirkannya sangat besar.

Sehun maupun Jongin menebarkan senyuman merekah _pura-pura_—yang benar saja, Sehun dan Jongin sudah berlatih untuk itu. Melambai-lambai seolah-olah mereka adalah pengantin baru yang paling bahagia didunia ini.

Padahal semua orang tidak tahu. Ini hanya bagian dari rencana. Benar-benar konyol dan mereka berdua tidak memungkiri itu. Mereka hanya ingin mengakhiri ini dengan cepat.

Kedua saudari Sehun datang dengan tunangan mereka masing-masing. Sehun tidak perlu memperinci bagaimana pertunangan si Baekhyun dengan konsuler kementrian ataupun rencana pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan si pemilik kafe pribadi. Hidupnya sudah rumit, mengerikan dan dirinya tidak mau ikut campur. Sehun tidak peduli. Persetan.

Ibu Sehun menangis, melihat anak gadisnya yang paling bungsu itu sangat cantik diatas altar. Sehun merasa itu berlebihan. Kenapa semua ibu selalu berdramatisir saat melihat putrinya menikah, apa saat menikah mereka menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu juga?

Sehun rasa, mungkin saja.

Sedangkan Jongin sangat ingin melempar wajah ayahnya dengan sepatu yang ia gunakan. Ayahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ayahnya berhasil memasukkan Jongin dalam perangkap perjodohan seperti ini. Jongin sangat yakin ayahnya tidak akan mengira Jongin akan menghancurkan semuanya.

_Memangnya aku akan tunduk padamu, huh?_

Jongin menyeringai mengejek setelah ayahnya berpaling dari tatapan meremehkan untuknya.

Jongin benar-benar ingin melempar wajah ayahnya dengan sepatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun langsung menarik Zitao menuju toilet dengan gaun putih yang menurut Sehun menjijikan itu terseret-seret ketanah. "Se—"

Sehun langsung menyerang bibirnya, mengunci tangannya didinding kamar mandi. "Apa yang kau—"

"Jangan anggap ciuman tadi serius, _okay_? Ini hanya _acting_, sayang." Sehun mengusap wajah Zitao. Sehun hanya takut Zitao kecewa padanya. Kekasihnya itu malah tertawa, "Tentu saja bodoh. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang berpura-pura dengan yang tidak."

Dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman berikutnya dengan sedikit _panas_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Eonni minta maaf berkali-kali lagi karena telat update. Eonni ada urusan keluar kota minggu lalu jadi gasempet update dan yang ditulis aja belom siap. Huhu, eonni harap kalian mengerti ya... Eonni menulis ff dengan sebisanya. Dan—eonni harap kalian tetap suka dan menunggu ff ini T-T *terharu. Langsung aja..**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[anniewez] [VampireDPS] [HilmaExotics] [whirlwinz7] [NagisaKitagawa] [OdultManiac] [Arcan'sGirl] [daddykimommysehun] [Zeekai] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [Xing1002] [jasminejas] [sehunskai] [sonndy] [afranabilacantik] [suyanq] [fujoshi] [Guest1] [gaemxian137] [EclaireOh] [CutRabiul] [izzsweetcity] [nammingyu] [kikyseyeong] [jongkaihunse] [donyblerry] [Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai] [HyuieYunnie] [baekhyung] [whitecrhysan] [darkestlake] [dyahclloelfblue] [bellasung21] [PurpleGyu] [nanacputri1] [EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS] [sayakanoicinoe] [Kkamjonghun22] [tyasWufan] [asmayae]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Jongin X Sehun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is Straight, YAOI, with YURI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_Very much of dirty talk in every chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yang pertama kali Sehun maupun Jongin ketahui adalah... kamar ini sangat—

"_Wow_."

Sehun bergumam, Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Secara tidak langsung menyetujui Sehun, karena jika berbicara dirinya pasti akan memberikan respon yang sama.

Sehun mengamati semuanya. _Okay_, anggap saja ini hotel dengan _best suite room_ yang di sewakan kedua orang tua mereka untuk... berbulan madu. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan ranjangnya?"

Jongin menatap tidak suka. Sungguh, tempat ini mengagumkan, tetapi bunga-bungaan yang banyak di atas _bedcover_ ranjang malah menumbuhkan kesan menggelikan untuk Jongin. Sehun di sisi lain adalah wanita yang membenci bunga. Bahkan buket pernikahannya tadi ia buang di tengah jalan dengan menginjak-injaknya sebelumnya. Wanita itu tidak bisa berhenti menatap jijik.

"_Well, _sepertinya kali ini adalah perbuatan dua kakak-ku. Mereka hanya ingin membuat kita terkesan. Mungkin."

Jongin mendengus, "Apa semua perempuan selalu seperti itu? Berlebihan sekali."

Sehun menoleh, "Apa maksudnya dengan _selalu seperti itu_, Jongin?" Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah perempuan. Jadi, maupun dua kakaknya yang Sehun akui menyebalkan itu adalah bedebah paling mengesalkan di dunia ini... setidaknya itu tetap tidak membuat Sehun mengurangi rasa bencinya terhadap laki-laki.

Jongin membuang wajahnya, mengarahkan seluruh pandangan ke langit malam di jendela besar. "Apakah ada balkon disini?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Tuan Kim."

Jongin menatap Sehun dan tertawa dengan keras. Lebih tepatnya mengejek. "Apakah kau lupa? Siapa yang sekarang menjadi Nyonya Kim disini, _hm_?"

Jongin keparat!

Sehun memilih diam, dirinya menunduk untuk menggeret kopernya sendiri. Dan Jongin dibuat menatap penuh tanya kearah dirinya. "Kau tidak membawakan punyaku juga?"

Sehun mendengus, "Aku pikir kau punya tangan."

Jongin hanya diam. Perempuan ini tidak terima dengan ucapannya, dan mencoba membalas cemoohan Jongin. Dasar perempuan. Apakah semua perempuan sangat sensitif seperti itu?

Jongin hanya diam, kemudian berjalan untuk menyeret barangnya sendiri ke arah sudut kamar ini. Sehun sendiri langsung membuka resleting tasnya kasar, dirinya benar-benar kesal dengan gaun pernikahan ini. Rasanya benar-benar gatal. Namun sebelum dirinya menemukan pakaian impian seperti sepasang piyama dengan celana panjang yang nyaman, Sehun di buat membulatkan matanya. Sialan! Apa-apaan ini?!

Sehun mengangkat seluruh isi kopernya yang ternyata isinya adalah _lingerie_! Semuanya. Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya, memberikan respon yang sama dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. "Brengsek!"

Sehun membuangnya ke dinding hingga memantul dan terjatuh ke bawah. Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol nafasnya lantaran menahan marah. Ini pasti perbuatan kedua kakaknya. Jongin harus bagaimana?

"Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa sebentar saja... tidak menjadi bedebah yang menyebalkan?"

Sehun mengomel, berdiri kemudian membanting kopernya. Membuat Jongin berjengit kaget. _Well,_ Jongin baru melihat ada wanita yang modelnya garang seperti Sehun. Sedikit terkejut, namun tidak membuat Jongin begitu terkesan. Jongin memilih membuang wajahnya kearah lain, dirinya sudah menahan tawa. Tentu saja, melihat tingkah kedua saudari Sehun yang iseng seperti itu membuatnya ingin entahlah—menertawakan kesialan Sehun begitu?

"Kurasa selera kedua kakakmu itu lumayan bagus juga."

Sehun membalik cepat kepalanya, menatap garang kearah Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar mengamuk.

"_Whoa... Whoa... _tenang Sehun. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menghentikan langkah Sehun yang mengarah padanya. Penuh intimidasi dan emosi yang meluap-luap. Jongin mulai belajar kalau misalnya lain kali, dirinya harus berhati-hati pada si wanita ini. Sepertinya jika tidak, Jongin akan di cekik saat tengah tertidur nyenyak di malam hari. Sungguh, itu akan menjadi kematian paling konyol yang pernah ada dalam sejarah seorang ahli waris dari Kim Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main."

"Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh Sehun. Aku hanya bercanda, _okay_?"

Jongin merasakan ini bukanlah dirinya. Sialan, Jongin tidak pernah merasakan takut kepada apapun, siapapun, apalagi pada seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas Jongin membencinya. Membuat perempuan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya itu sangat mudah, kecuali yang setengah berkepribadian singa seperti Sehun... Jongin rasa.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia hanya membuang nafas. Dirinya terlalu lelah. "Bisa aku pinjam pakaianmu Jongin? Aku tidak mungkin mengenakan baju-baju sialan itu."

Jongin hanya diam, ikut membuang nafasnya. "Kau bisa memilih beberapa potong pakaianku."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me vs You**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Well, _kurasa kita mendapatkan hidangan khusus karena sudah menggemparkan seisi lobi hotel tadi."

Jongin bergumam kagum sambil menatap kearah nampan yang sangat lebar dengan makanan berporsi _tidak sedikit_ di tiap-tiap piringnya. Minumannya juga terlihat sangat luar biasa. Ini benar-benar _service_ terbaik yang pernah ada yang pernah Jongin dapatkan selama menginap di hotel. Seumur hidupnya.

Sehun mengernyit sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, menatap kearah Jongin dengan tangan-tangannya yang penuh akibat menadah nampan besar. Ia menatap curiga, "Apakah ini gratis?" Sehun ingin memukul jidatnya. Tapi, hal seperti ini memang perlu di pertanyakan juga. Masalahnya, tidak ada yang namanya _mendapat hadiah makan malam gratis_ di hotel kecuali sarapan. Itu juga sudah termasuk dalam pembayaran awal saat _check in_. Ini konyol! Sungguh.. _Oh, _Sehun berpikir dirinya mulai ikut-ikutan masuk dalam arus pemikiran keuangan orang cina seperti yang Zitao lakukan.

Sehun menggeleng menghapus pemikiran-pemikiran tidak penting itu. Jongin bergumam lagi, berpikir. _Benar juga_. Jongin juga mulai mengira-ngira kalau hal semacam ini agak tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena mereka tadi tiba di lobi hotel, dengan pakaian pengantin dan menggemparkan seisi lobi, bukan berarti ini akan di _gratiskan, _kan? Memang mereka siapa? Anak pemilik hotel? Kenal saja tidak!

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa begitu. Aku tidak merasa memesan makan malam dari restoran hotel."

"Aku juga."

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama berpikir. Namun, hal itu membuat Jongin lama-kelamaan jengah sendiri karena kedua lengannya sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat nampan besar saja rasanya tidak sanggup.

"Sialan!" umpat Jongin, dan itu membuat perhatian Sehun tertarik secara langsung kearahnya.

"_Huh_?"

"Terima saja. Anggap saja ini keberuntungan. Lagipula, aku juga lapar dan terlalu lelah untuk mencari makan malam di luar hanya karena khawatir dengan harga makanan di restoran hotel saat malam. Cepatlah! Tanganku pegal!"

Sehun membuang nafasnya kesal. Jongin ini sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan? Kenapa Jongin terlalu banyak bicara, dan berkomentar? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa bersikap tenang seperti Sehun? Kenapa Jongin sangat cerewet?

_Aish, sudahlah._

Sehun akhirnya membantu Jongin menaruh nampan di atas meja nakas yang tidak kecil di seberang ranjang mereka. Kemudian langsung mencomot sepotong _cake _dari dua yang ada dalam piring kecil. Sehun mengunyah dengan santai, dan Jongin juga ikut—tetapi lebih memilih menyantap udang dari atas _bruchetta_. "Ini enak." Jongin berucap dengan mulut penuh. Dan itu menjijikan. Sehun menatap aneh kearah Jongin.

Lelaki itu balas melirik kearah Sehun, tidak kalah bingungnya. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau jorok!"

Jongin bersungut tidak terima. "Aku tidak jorok!" Jongin berdehem, mengontrol nada bicaranya. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah, "Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, "Lihat saja cara makanmu."

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya, membuang nafas ke sembarang arah dan menarik banyak-banyak setelahnya. Berusaha tidak kelepasan mengelus dada karena merasakan eksistensi wanita keras kepala di depannya. Sungguh! Jongin sebenarnya tidak tahan. Tapi, mengingat ayahnya bukan orang yang akan melepaskannya semudah itu, jadi Jongin lebih memilih kesepakatan yang aman dengan Sehun sampai tiba saat waktunya nanti.

"Terserah kau saja."

Jongin melanjutkan acara makannya dalam diam. Dirinya duduk di atas ranjang karena malas merasakan kerasnya kayu kursi dan itu akan membuat bokongnya sakit. Jongin akan kembali ke seberang jika ingin menambah makanan atau sekedar untuk meminum jusnya.

Sedangkan Sehun malah menguasai kursi. Ia menaikan kakinya ke atas meja dengan santai. Jongin mendengus, "Siapa yang tidak tahu _cara makan _di sini, _huh?" _Sehun membuang mukanya. Dirinya malah memindah-mindah posisi kaki yang nyaman sesukanya. Jongin menatap tidak suka. Perempuan tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa urusanmu,_ huh_?"

Jongin menggertakkan gigi geraham miliknya yang berada di paling belakang. Jongin rasanya benar-benar ingin mencabik-cabik wajah Sehun yang sok cantik—_okay,_ Sehun memang cantik tapi mengesalkan lebih dominan untuk penggambarannya.

Jongin meredam kekesalannya. Jongin akhirnya menyerah, dirinya memilih meninggalkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua dengan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Menjajah wastafel dan mulai membasuh wajah kemudian mengambil alih sikat gigi. Memasukan ke mulutnya dengan malas. Jongin merasakan kedua matanya berkedut lelah. Jongin benar-benar mengantuk!

Tetapi kemudian, Jongin merasakan aneh—terlebih pada bagian paha dalamnya. Rasanya... entahlah, panas?

Jongin menggigit sikat giginya tanpa sadar, hingga rasanya ingin menelan bulu-bulu sikat itu. Jongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, dengan _panas_ yang hebat berpusat pada kemaluannya. _Sialan_!

Jongin mulai mencengkram ujung wastafel dan langsung membuang sikat giginya kemudian berkumur cepat-cepat. Jongin meneruskan berjalan tanpa peduli dengan rasa itu. Tetapi kemudian dirinya lebih di kejutkan oleh— "Sehun?"

Jongin menegang, begitupula dengan Sehun yang sibuk berbaring gelisah sambil memasuk-masukkan tangannya kearah celana dalamnya. Jongin tahu, Sehun bermaksud ingin melakukan masturbasi, _euhm_... mungkin? Jongin ragu, tapi dirinya melihat wajah Sehun. Memerah, penuh keringat dan terlihat sama persis seperti dirinya. Jongin mengingat-ingat bayangannya di cermin tadi.

Sehun berusaha tidak peduli. Perempuan itu malah meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun, Sehun terlalu terangsang sampai-sampai dirinya terpaksa melepaskan seluruh celananya yang terasa menyebalkan itu. Sangat menganggu. Itu yang Jongin rasakan saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sialan! Sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, Jongin berani bersumpah kalau dirinya tidak pernah melihat wanita tengah melakukan masturbasi. Terlebih, ini langsung. Menonton videonya saja tidak pernah! Sekali saja tidak.

Dan mendengar Sehun mendesah dengan suara di keras-keraskan membuat Jongin semakin tegang. Dirinya menatap sedih sekaligus menahan kearah celananya. Penisnya menggembung. _Ouh_, siapapun! Jongin butuh laki-laki untuk memuaskannya. Jongin memilih berlari kearah pintu kamarnya, mencoba mencari-cari—barangkali ada _waiters _yang rela di bayar untuk _one night stand_ bersama manusia _gay_ seperti Jongin. Tetapi nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun. Lorong benar-benar sepi.

Jongin menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Sungguh, Jongin tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Selemah apapun Jongin pada nafsu binalnya, Jongin berani bersumpah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dirinya tidak pernah merasakan nafsu membakar seluruh tubuh hingga rasanya sangat-sangat terdesak. Jongin harus melampiaskannya pada siapa? Lubang keran air? Tidak mungkin! Dan hal seperti itu kedengaran sangat menyedihkan, sedangkan tengah ada seorang wanita yang setengah telanjang di atas ranjangmu yang tengah menggeliat resah sambil menusuk-nusuk vaginanya sendiri menggunakan jari!

Itu tidak setimpal!

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi erat kenop pintu. Dirinya harus bagaimana? Jongin tidak mau tidur dengan Sehun. Tidak! _Big hell no_!

Tetapi kemudian suara-suara desahan Sehun semakin keras, dan membuatnya kacau. Sampai akhirnya...

"_Ngh.. _Jongin!"

Sehun berteriak sangat menyeramkan, setengah menggeram menahan _orgasme_ nya yang sangat lambat. _Oh, shit_! Jongin terpaksa melakukan ini.

Dirinya sungguh tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jongin hanya terdesak _okay_? Hanya terdesak. Camkan, t-e-r-d-e-s-a-k.

_Masa bodoh_!

Jongin langsung membanting pintu kamar dengan tidak berperasaan. Dirinya berlari dengan selangkangan yang tidak nyaman menuju kasur dan langsung menerjang Sehun yang sudah mendongak-dongak seolah memohon ingin di perkosa. Sialan! Kenapa dirinya jadi memandang tubuh perempuan begitu menggiurkan?

_Persetan_!

Jongin mencium kasar perempuan di bawahnya. Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin kuat-kuat, membuat Jongin menggigit bibir Sehun sampai sedikit berdarah di sudutnya. Ini akan menjadi seks paling liar yang pernah ada. Ini hanya pelampiasan.

Sehun bergerak, menggerayahi penis Jongin yang sudah berdiri sangat tegak. Dan itu membuat Jongin melotot, tapi tidak merespon apapun. _Oh,_ rasanya luar biasa! Sehun meremas-remas miliknya dengan keras. Jongin menggeram-geram dalam ciuman panas mereka. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Kenapa dirinya bisa jadi seperti ini, dan mengemis pada Jongin seperti wanita jalang yang haus sentuhan. Sehun benci penis, tapi dirinya merasa membutuhkannya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian beralih pada leher Sehun, tidak menciuminya atau menjilatnya. Jongin hanya menggigit-gigit keras. Sehun meringis sambil menggigit bibirnya yang sudah tidak baik. "_Ngah... Argh..!"_

Sehun merasakan dingin pada kulitnya, menyentuh udara di atas secara langsung. Jongin sudah melepaskan pakaian Sehun, dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ya, sebenarnya itu pakaian Jongin. Dan Jongin melepaskannya dengan cara merobek. Ya, merobek pakaian miliknya sendiri.

Sehun tahu itu berlabel mahal, tapi... _Masa bodoh_!

Sehun telanjang, dan Jongin sedang berusaha menendang-nendang celana beserta dalamannya dengan tergesa. Sehun membantu dengan mengangkat kaos Jongin cepat, kemudian menggigiti tiap-tiap inci dada bidang Jongin. Jongin bisa gila!

Dan Sehun merasa lebih gila lagi dengan tangan itu—tangan Jongin meremas-remas kuat payudaranya dan langsung menunduk untuk mengisap keras dan menggigitinya. Seolah itu dot bayi yang terbuat dari karet. _Sialan_!

"_Arrghh_! Sialan kau Jongin!" Sehun berteriak kencang. Putingnya menegang, memerah, dan rasanya ingin putus. Gigi Jongin bukan milik anak-anak umur tiga tahun!

Jongin menggeram merasakan pembalasan Sehun. Lihat! Sehun menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya pada penisnya. Dan itu sungguh benar-benar menyakitkan dan... entahlah. "_Argh_! _Fuck_! Sialan!" Jongin berseru marah dan langsung menerjang bibir Sehun. Menciumnya dengan kasar seolah ingin menghabisinya.

Sehun kesal di antara nafsu dan amarahnya yang di permainkan. Dirinya memilih mendorong Jongin sampai terjatuh dan berada di bawah dirinya. Jongin tidak terima dengan Sehun yang menahan tangannya di atas seolah Jongin adalah pasangan lesbiannya yang bisa di dominasi.

Sehun menggeram lagi merasakan Jongin meremas pantatnya kasar dan membalik tubuhnya hingga di bawahi lagi. Sehun terbanting dengan posisi yang salah, dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sehun meringis. "Kau pikir dirimu bisa mendominasi seorang laki-laki, _hm_?" Jongin mendekat kemudian menjilat perlahan leher hingga berjalan menuju belakang telinga Sehun. Sangat pelan, dan itu membuat Sehun menjerit di antara nafsunya.

"_Aahhh...!"_ Jongin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan Sehun.

Jongin memunculkan seringaian yang menyebalkan. "Kita lihat saja nanti!" Sehun berseru tidak terima dan membalik Jongin lagi.

Mereka masih berebut posisi selama sepuluh menit pertama, tetapi kemudian Sehun menyerah. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin langsung memasukkan penis besarnya ke lubang vagina milik Sehun. Sehun menjerit. Pasalnya selama ini, dirinya hanya menggunakan _sex toys_ sebagai _pemasukan _untuk lubangnya. Bukan penis sungguhan! Bahkan dirinya lebih sering membuat Zitao yang di bawahi.

"_Aargghh_!" ini sangat sakit. Tetapi Jongin tidak peduli, dan Sehun juga tidak berusaha untuk hal itu.

Jongin langsung bergerak kencang setelah selesai masuk sepenuhnya. Sehun hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada bantal. "_Ahh...Ahh... Jong—ah_!" Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan _g-spot_ yang di tusuk-tusuk telak berulang kali.

Jongin menggeram merasakan vagina Sehun yang ternyata rasanya tidak ada bedanya dengan lubang anal! Ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin terus... dan terus menusuk dengan kencang. Membuat Sehun menjerit-jeritkan namanya di bawah kungkungan Jongin.

Jongin tidak memeluk Sehun, dirinya hanya menahan kedua kaki Sehun agar mengangkang selebar mungkin seperti seleranya. Dan Jongin melakukan ritme berantakan sesukanya. Sehun frustasi, tetapi dirinya tidak memungkiri semua ini sungguh memabukkan. Jongin sangat luar biasa. Dan Sehun berharap semua pemikiran tentang Jongin malam ini akan hilang keesokkan harinya. Sehun masih menganggap ini tidak nyata.

"_Ahh..nghh... ahh Jongin! Jongin ah!"_

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar, begitu juga dengan penis Jongin yang terasa lebih membesar lagi.

Hingga kemudian.

"AAH!"

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun, membuat Sehun kesulitan bernapas di antara keletihannya.

Mereka masih diam, sampai kemudian rasa panas itu muncul lagi.

Sehun dan Jongin terpaksa melakukan ronde kedua mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan itu tertawa kencang, bersamaan dengan laki-laki yang datang lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Menyandar pada pundak kemudian mengecup pelipisnya. Membiarkan wanitanya itu berbicara sampai puas dengan seseorang di seberang telpon.

_"__Kau adalah kakak perempuan paling gila yang pernah aku punya, eonni_!"

Baekhyun tertawa, mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya setelah itu.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka besok pagi. Apakah akan menjerit-jerit seperti di drama picisan atau malah saling berpelukan seperti novel-novel romansa cengeng?"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, sedangkan tunangannya merengut.

_"__Aku tidak tahu, eonni. Mungkin opsi yang pertama adalah kemungkinan paling besar."_

Baekhyun terus seperti itu, cekikikan seperti manusia paling bahagia di bumi. Ya, menertawakan penderitaan Sehun karena perbuatannya dan Kyungsoo. Lebih tepatnya, ini semua adalah akal-akalan Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya memiliki otak culas.

"Aku harap juga—_aish, _nanti dulu, Luhan!" Baekhyun berseru sebal menatap Luhan yang mulai menggodanya untuk mengajak ke tempat tidur. Baekhyun sedang asik bersama Kyungsoo di sini, _okay_?

Sedangkan orang di seberang sana tersenyum, nafasnya terdengar teratur di sambungan telpon. _"Matikan saja, eonni. Aku tahu, pasti Luhan mu sedang merindukan 'ranjang', kan?"_

Godaan Kyungsoo itu terasa sangat menyebalkan. Nanti kalau Luhan dengar bagaimana?

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku—Luhan!"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan telinganya dari telpon secara cepat. Kakaknya itu berisik sekali! Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar yakin kalau calon kakak iparnya sungguh ingin mengajak kakak perempuan tersayangnya itu bergelut di ranjang.

Baekhyun masih sibuk menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari pundaknya, yang sudah menggerayahi pinggang sampai ke pahanya. Mesum sekali.

"Ayo, Baek! Aku tidak tahan!"

Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menggeplak kepala Luhan saat ini juga. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah janji pada Luhan tadi!

Kalau Kyungsoo dengar? Bisa habis. Adiknya itu pasti akan menertawakannya juga, seperti mereka berdua menertawakan penderitaan Sehun.

"Luhan!"

_"__Sudahlah, eonni. Euhm, aku tutup telponnya. Minseok oppa mengajakku keluar sebentar. Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati eonni..."_

Baekhyun yakin, Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya tadi.

Baekhyun menatap kearah Luhan yang sudah tersenyum seperti anak idiot. "Dasar kau manusia mesum!"

Luhan cemberut, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun lagi. "Biarkan saja."

"..."

"Ayo Baek! Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Luhan benar-benar menyeret Baekhyun ke kamar setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berteriak kencang, sangat kencang. Dan ini bukan gayanya. Tetapi melihat keadaan ranjang secara keseluruhan membuat Sehun rasanya ingin mencakar-cakar bantal. Jongin, si keparat _gay _itu malah masih tertidur dengan pulas tanpa menyadari perbuatannya—memperkosa Sehun.

Sialan! Sehun bersungut kesal. Dirinya memutuskan menendang Jongin dari atas ranjang. Dan benar, Sehun sungguh-sungguh menendang Jongin dari atas ranjang. Jongin merasakan hantaman keras pada bokongnya, membuatnya langsung terbangun setengah sadar.

Jongin meringis kemudian menguap. "Kenapa kau menendangku?!" Ia berteriak kesal. Sehun menatap Jongin garang sebelum menghampiri Jongin dan memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"_Hey! Hey_! Hentikan!"

Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Sedangkan Sehun tetap melakukan aksinya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sehun merasakan vaginanya yang lengket, Sehun yakin Jongin keluar di dalam dirinya.

Tetapi kapan?

Memangnya semalam mereka benar-benar melakukannya?

_Tetapi kenapa_?

"Kalau kau masih suka memperkosa perempuan, jangan sok mengakui dirimu sebagai manusia _gay_ yang menyedihkan!"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. _Apa?_

Dan seketika itu dirinya tersadar. Jongin telanjang. Dirinya telanjang. Dan alasan kenapa Sehun menutup-nutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut adalah karena Sehun juga telanjang.

_Memperkosa_?

_Apa?_

Jongin melotot menatap kearah leher Sehun yang penuh dengan bercak merah kebiruan.

Dan mereka berdua berteriak bersama.

"AAAAAA!"

"Wanita jalang!"

"_Gay_ keparat!"

_Okay,_ menjerit-jerit seperti di drama picisan... Opsi yang pertama memang benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, sorry kalau kependekan atau gimana.. tapi eonni berusaha nyelat buat ngetik dan post chapter ini di sela sela sibuk.. Dan, karena hari ini exo udah keluarin call me baby jadinya semangat nulisnya '-'. Yang minta yurinya dikurangin, setelah chapter ini bakalan berkurang. Dan lebih banyak kaihun bertebaran ^^ dan sudah malam pertama wkwkwk. Sorry udah buat yixing tersakiti T-T.. jangan bosen-bosen sama ff eonni ya. Oiya, kemaren ada di ff eonni yang lain reviewnya baru masuk jadinya nama ga kesebut. Kalo ada yang ngerasa bilang ya.. langsung aja..**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[snow07] [avp] [daddykaimommysehun] [nakimkai1] [asmayae] [gaemxian137] [Guest1] [KaiMinHun] [Guest2] [Lulu Auren] [ZeeKai] [chanchanhwang] [Keepbeef Chicken Chubu] [HilmaExotics] [izzsweetcity] [kikyseyeong] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [marlitasshi] [bellasung21] [KimKaihun8894] [Xing1002] [fujoshi] [whirlwind27] [jasminejas] [levy95] [Arcans Girl] [sehunskai] [PurpleGyu] [BaixianGurls] [thedolphinduck] [whitechrysan] [HyuieYunnie] [Eclaire Oh] [Kim XiuXiu Hunnie] [DW Cokroleksono] [JongOdult] [Mihun] [dyahclloelfblue] [gyusatan] [fitrysukma39] [retnoajeng19] [tyasWufan] [luvhunnie] [Kkamjonghun22]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Jongin X Sehun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is Straight, YAOI, with YURI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_Very much of dirty talk in every chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sehun merengutkan wajahnya seharian ini. Sungguh, rasanya kemaluannya benar-benar lecet. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus meratapi nasibnya sebagai korban pemerkosaan. Tidak, Sehun tidak merasa sedih sama sekali. Bahkan dirinya lebih memilih mengabaikan semuanya. Hanya saja, setelah kejadian semalam—yang entah berapa ronde itu membuatnya semakin sebal pada Jongin. Pinggangnya sakit sekali tahu!

Sehun meniup-niup poninya, kemudian mengibas sedikit rambut panjangnya sebatas punggung yang terasa sangat mengganggu. Kemana si keparat itu? Setelah semua ini, Jongin masih ingin bersikeras mengatakan kalau dirinya _gay_? Sehun mendengus membayangkan itu. Kedua tangannya melipat sangat rapi di dadanya sendiri. Memangnya, apa hebatnya Jongin?

_Munafik sekali dia_...

Sehun menyilangkan kakinya, dirinya tengah duduk di kursi yang sempat ia gunakan semalam.

Tiba-tiba, pintunya terbuka. Terlihat sosok lelaki berkulit gelap itu masuk sambil membawa sebungkus plastik. Sehun yakin itu makanan, tetapi dirinya tidak mau terlalu percaya pada Jongin. Jongin menarik nafas sebentar, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Sehun dan meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja mereka. "Aku membawakanmu makanan, ayo kita sarapan..."

Jongin sudah sibuk dengan mengambil apa saja yang berada di dalam sana, sedangkan Sehun enggan membantu. Sehun masih marah pada Jongin. Sehun masih tetap melipat kedua tangannya, dengan kaki yang di silangkan—seperti ratu saja. Jongin mendengus melihat hal tersebut.

"Tidak berniat membantuku?"

Dirinya iseng bertanya seperti itu, tetapi Sehun malah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Aura wanita ini... entahlah Jongin tidak tahu. Jongin benar-benar yakin Sehun itu wanita setengah kepribadian singa. Sungguh!

"_Hey_! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Jongin bergerak kaku, dirinya membuka bungkus sterofom makanannya lalu menyodorkan bagian Sehun sendiri pada wanita itu. "Ini, bagianmu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sehun meniup poninya lagi, berlagak sangat sombong. _Oh_, Jongin berani bersumpah dirinya membenci wanita. Dan yang semalam itu,... dirinya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Jongin juga tidak ingat.

"Kau tidak lapar memangnya?" Jongin balik menatap Sehun sengit. Wanita mana yang bisa mentang-mentang pada Jongin, _huh_?

"Aku tidak mau saja mengambil resiko kau akan memperkosaku seperti semalam."

Sehun membuang mukanya jauh-jauh, dan itu membuat Jongin menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Yang benar saja! Jongin bukan orang yang seperti itu!

"_Really_, Sehun... _really_? _Geez,_ bukan aku yang membuat kita melakukan yang semalam! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku juga korban asal kau tahu saja Oh Sehun..."

Sehun menengok ke arahnya, wanita itu masih menunjukkan sisi dingin yang begitu menyebalkan di mata Jongin. "_Really, huh_?" Sehun mengejek pria itu dengan menirukan gaya bicaranya. Setelah semua ini, Jongin masih bisa menyangkalnya? Ya Tuhan!

"Kau membuat kemaluanku lengket!"

Jongin berdecak lidah, dirinya benar-benar frustasi. Tidak bisakah Sehun sekali saja... mengalah pada Jongin? Ya Tuhan, Sehun ini keras kepala sekali!

"Ya Tuhan, aku bersungguh-sungguh Sehun! Kalau aku memang tidak sengaja semalam, untuk apa aku sekarang bersusah-susah membawakan makanan dari luar untukmu? Aku pikir kau trauma dengan masakan hotel."

Sehun mendecih, "Aku lebih memilih makanan hotel saja kalau begitu."

Perempuan itu mengelus rambutnya sebentar, meletakkan semuanya di belakang telinga agar terasa nyaman. Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun sekali lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin benar-benar ingin mengelupasi wajah cantik Sehun lalu menginjak-injaknya di aspal depan hotel. Berlebihan? Jongin sudah terlalu kesal karena ini!

Sehun sudah akan melangkah sebelum Jongin mengangkat suara, "Kau yakin?"

Sehun menatap ke belakang barang sekilas, "Tentu saja."

Jongin membiarkan Sehun melangkah santai menuju pintu kamar, sebelum Jongin teringat akan suatu hal. "_Ohya_, Sehun..."

Sehun menengok lagi sambil mencebikkan bibirnya tidak suka. Apalagi?

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau tadi aku tidak sengaja menemukan bungkus obat perangsang di bawah piring _cake_. Kau bisa menebak itu ulah siapa."

Sehun membeku sebentar, menatap ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya ia tampilkan pada setiap orang. Sehun sungguh terkejut. Dirinya hendak berucap, tetapi Sehun malah mengatupkan bibirnya. Entahlah, Sehun merasa dirinya tidak bisa merespon banyak untuk ini.

Jadi, ini bukan ulah Jongin? Dan yang semalam itu... _karena makanan_?

Sehun mendadak merasa jadi pendosa besar, _okay_... Sehun itu manusia juga, dan ia tidak suka jika orang lain menyalahkan hal yang bahkan Sehun tidak pernah lakukan. Mungkin Jongin merasa seperti itu. Haruskah Sehun menyesal karena melakukannya dan meminta maaf pada Jongin?

Apakah Sehun semenyedihkan itu?

Jongin kemudian menunduk, dirinya menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya sendiri dan tidak menatap ke arah Sehun lagi. "Aku akan menghabiskan ini semua."

Suara Jongin terdengar _agak _ berbeda di telinga Sehun. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri. Di sini dirinya yang menjadi korban, dan kenapa harus Sehun juga yang merasa menyesal? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Dirinya mencoba menghapus rasa iba yang berlebihan itu dalam perasaannya sendiri. Laki-laki tetaplah makhluk brengsek yang akan selalu menghancurkan hidupnya.

Tidak, Sehun tidak mau mengingat itu lagi. Biarkan saja dirinya membenci pria, asalkan itu bukan ayahnya. Sehun ingin menyumpahi seluruh pria di muka bumi ini agar mereka tiba-tiba mendapat kutukan seperti impoten mendadak, mungkin?

_Oh_, Sehun merasa terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak semenjak kejadian semalam. Sehun memilih diam, ia tetap kukuh pada pribadinya yang keras kepala dan egois. Sehun lebih memilih sarapan dari hotel saja. Lagipula, bisa saja Jongin itu seorang penjilat, kan? Bisa saja... Kemungkinan seperti itu sudah pasti ada di dunia nyata seperti sekarang. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jujur, bahkan dua kakaknya sendiri.

Sehun sudah tiba di lorong hotel, karpet di bawah kakinya membuat _flatshoes_ nya terasa lebih nyaman saat melangkah. Sehun bisa berjalan malas sambil menyeret-nyeret sesukanya tanpa ada omelan dari ibunya seperti _blah_ dan _blah_. Sehun tidak mau membahas ini.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong masalah obat itu...

Sehun merasa segalanya buyar saat _lift_ di depannya terbuka. Sehun masuk dan tidak dapat merasakan eksistensi lain di sini. Sehun merenung lagi.

_Itu pasti ulah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo eonnie..._

Sialan! Dua bedebah itu benar-benar... Ya Tuhan! Apakah jika mereka ingin Sehun dan Jongin selalu melakukan seks... harus dengan cara licik seperti iming-iming makanan malam gratis? Sehun mendadak menyesal. _Cake_nya enak, tetapi kenapa harus di kotori obat perangsang... Ya Tuhan...

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Dirinya jadi pusing sendiri menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang selalu ingin ikut campur.

Memangnya, apa salahnya menjadi _lesbian_?

Sehun tidak mau berharap banyak kepada lelaki karena Sehun cukup sadar pada kebenciannya terhadap laki-laki sendiri.

Sehun tiba di lantai satu, dirinya segera masuk ke restoran hotel. Semuanya sudah tersaji, Sehun memilih makanan yang agak ringan saja sebagai sarapan pagi. _Tteokbokki _tidakkah terlalu pedas untuk pagi ini? _Oh_, Sehun tidak peduli! Persetan dengan lambungnya.

Sehun mulai mencari tempat duduk, meja yang terletak di paling sudut adalah pilihan terbaik menurut Sehun.

Sehun merenung sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut, Sehun tidak benar-benar merasa lapar. Ini hanya kewajiban mengisi perut, atau kalau tidak... Sehun harus merelakan jam-jam siangnya meringkuk karena perih di lambungnya.

Dirinya terus memikirkan apakah Jongin marah? Jongin memang salah, kan? Sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, Jongin tetap memperkosa Sehun! Ya Tuhan...

Sehun mendadak kesal memikirkan kemungkinan di tempat lain, seperti kedua kakak perempuannya itu tengah menertawakan keusilan mereka pada Sehun. Sehun lagi-lagi menjadi korban... Sehun meminum jusnya dengan beringas.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mendongak dari fokus pada piringnya.

"Zitao?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me vs You**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jongin membuang bungkusan itu dengan kesal. Keparat si Sehun itu!

"Dasar jalang!"

Jongin benar-benar akan menendang tong sampah kalau saja ia tidak ingat ini hotel, dan membuatnya berantakkan akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Jongin duduk dengan lemas di atas ranjangnya. Dirinya menangkup wajah sebentar, kemudian mengusapnya kasar.

Jongin harus memakan dua porsi sarapan, yang bukan gayanya—Ya Tuhan! Jongin sedang ingin diet dan si jalang itu membuat Jongin harus menghabiskan semuanya. Jongin hanya sayang pada makanan, _okay_? Jongin tidak munafik juga untuk mensyukuri dirinya jauh lebih beruntung secara finansial ketimbang orang-orang yang tidak bisa makan.

Jongin memutuskan berbaring, dirinya membiarkan separuh kakinya nyaman di atas karpet di bawah. Jongin kesal saja kalau memikirkan Sehun. Jelas-jelas Sehun tahu sendiri kalau saudarinya itu selalu iseng, kenapa masih menyalahkan Jongin?

Harusnya wanita itu minta maaf! Setidaknya itu akan membuat perasaan Jongin sedikit membaik. Jongin benci di salahkan. Jongin tidak suka kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyalahkannya, padahal jelas-jelas bukan Jongin yang melakukan perbuatan itu.

Dirinya di buat terbangun karena mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Itu suara Sehun.

"Kau boleh di sini sebentar, sayang."

_Apa?_

Jongin langsung bangkit, dirinya segera berdiri dan menatap geram ke arah Sehun. "Apa ini?"

Sedangkan Sehun malah memeluk pinggang perempuan di sebelahnya dengan santai, "_Oh_, tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja Kim Jongin... ini kamar kita berdua, jadi... aku boleh membawa tamu, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum angkuh, Jongin meredam emosinya. Jongin merasa harus menarik nafas banyak-banyak.

_Tenang Jongin... tenang! Kau itu lulusan SNU, gelarmu sarjana 2, dan kau tidak seharusnya bersikap urakan._

Jongin berbicara pada batinnya sendiri, Sehun di buat bingung. "_Hey_, aku sedang berbicara padamu!" Sehun kali ini berkacak pinggang.

Jongin memilih menatap Sehun seadanya, dirinya merasa masih waras. Makanya, Jongin memilih mengalah. Orang berpendidikan tidak seharusnya bersikap emosional yang berlebihan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh di sini... dan..."

Sehun baru sadar apa maksud Jongin. "_Oh_, ini kekasihku Zitao. Zitao, ini Jongin."

Perempuan yang di sebutkan untuk tersenyum sedikit. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"_Uhm_, kurasa aku harus keluar. Yah, setidaknya agar kalian tidak terganggu."

Jongin melangkah keluar setelah mengambil dompet, kartu kamar cadangan, dan ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum senang sambil menciumi pipi Zitao. "Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang kita ke sini..."

Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Zitao dan mengajak wanita itu melakukan seks sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menendang-nendang krikil di jalanan sambil menggeram frustasi. Sebentar ia membuang nafas, sebentar lagi Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. _Aish_, Jongin tidak habis pikir dengan si Sehun gila itu! Membawa kekasih lesbiannya ke kamar mereka? Yang benar saja! Wanita itu seenaknya sendiri, sungguh angkuh, juga keras kepala dan keparat!

Jongin kali ini menendang kaleng soda sampai terbentur dinding di pinggiran jalan. Pagi yang menyebalkan, Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Jongin harus sial sekali, _sih_?

Bangun dengan keadaan telanjang bersama Sehun, satu selimut dan seranjang dengan Sehun, bodohnya semalam ia juga memperkosa—_aih_ intinya seperti itu! Lalu dirinya harus merelakan dietnya dengan memakan sarapan untuk porsi dua orang, dan sekarang dirinya dengan _idiot_nya mengalah pada Sehun!

Jongin memukuli kepalanya berkali-kali, beberapa pejalan kaki di trotoar yang agak ramai menatap aneh ke arah Jongin. Apa itu tadi? Memberikan fasilitas si keparat lesbian itu untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya? Terlebih di kamar mereka? Yang benar saja Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau harus mengalah?

Jongin berhenti mendadak, dirinya mulai berpikir kalau itu memang keputusan yang harus di ambil sejak awal. Jelas saja, Jongin hanya merasa lebih pintar dari Sehun, _okay_? Makanya ia lebih memilih mengalah, bahasanya seperti orang bijak. Begitulah... _Huh.. _Jongin tidak tahu!

Jongin memutuskan ini _mungkin_ adalah bulan madu—entah apalah itu, yang terburuk di dunia! Satu-satunya di dunia, dan itu terjadi di hidup Jongin. Sialan sekali! Kalau misalnya... _ehm, _andai saja, Sehun itu wanita normal yang mendambakan laki-laki, maka Jongin tak akan segan-segan menginjak-injak perempuan itu sebagai budaknya. _Euhm_, secara seksual mungkin tidak, tetapi untuk pembantunya... mungkin tidak buruk, kan?

Jongin menggeleng lagi. Ia harus sadar akan faktanya, Sehun berbalik jauh dengan itu. Sudah jelas, kepribadian Sehun—masih setengah singa atau anjing, intinya garang. Wanita itu juga arogan, tidak mau mengalah, dan berusaha mendominasi segalanya. Apalagi laki-laki! Apakah Jongin tampak seperti pria yang di dominasi? Tidak, kan? Tolong katakan tidak, setidaknya itu membuat hati Jongin ini senang.

Jongin bingung harus kemana.

_Okay_, Jongin bukan seorang yang penuntut, jadi ia hanya meminta hotel terbagus di Seoul. Intinya Jongin tidak mau merambah tempat yang lebih bagus lagi, selama itu bersama Sehun! Tidak, tidak! Tentu saja Jongin tidak sudi.

Jongin itu kelahiran Seoul, tetapi dirinya tidak terlalu hafal seluruh daerahnya karena terlalu sibuk sekolah, dan bekerja. Kalaupun ada urusan tertentu, Jongin tinggal menyuruh sopirnya untuk mengantarkan Jongin kemanapun ia mau. Jelas saja, anak _CEO_ Kim Junmyeon selalu mendapatkan perilaku spesial. Ya setidaknya, ayahnya itu tetap penyayang anak walaupun selalu memaksakan kehendak seperti menikahi si lesbian itu.

_Ugh_, Jongin mendadak jadi berlebihan dan banyak bersungut-sungut hari ini hanya karena memikirkan betapa menyebalkannya si Sehun itu. Ya Tuhan! Berapa banyak Jongin menyebut-nyebut Tuhan dalam hatinya pagi ini?

Masa bodoh!

Jongin memutuskan mengunjungi suatu bangunan menarik, sepertinya itu kafe. Yah, tidak buruk. Meminum kopi tidak akan menaikkan berat badannya, kan?

Bel di atas pintu berbunyi, menandakan eksistensi Jongin di dalam kafe minimalis yang sungguh nyaman itu. Nuansa coklat dan krem sangat banyak, Jongin suka. Terkesan hangat, juga tenang.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah meja, Jongin tidak terlalu suka dengan sudut, tetapi jika itu dekat dengan jendela Jongin akan sangat menyukainya. Jongin suka merenung sambil menatap ke luar sana, melihat pemandangan yang memang sudah biasa—tetapi itu menarik. Tetap menarik saja di mata Jongin.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?"

Jongin mendongak untuk menanggapi, itu seorang pelayan dengan seragam lengkap. "Ya, aku ingin memesan _cappuchino _terbaik di sini."

Sang pelayan tersenyum penuh semangat, seolah berusaha mempengaruhi pelanggannya agar memiliki suasana hati yang sama. Lelaki itu menuliskan di kertas. "Apakah anda tertarik dengan lukisan di atasnya? _Owner _kafe kebetulan sedang ada di sini jadi..."

"Baiklah, apa saja."

Pelayan itu mengangguk-angguk, "Butuh kudapan juga, tuan?"

Jongin langsung menggeleng, "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak... aku sedang diet."

Pelayan itu setengah menahan tawa, "Baiklah, silahkan menunggu." Lelaki ber-aura ceria itu pergi menuju meja kasir. Jongin menyebul-nyebul poninya yang agak berantakan.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menengadah dengan malas, siapa lagi ini?

Jongin menatap perempuan bertubuh kecil itu sebentar, sepertinya Jongin kenal...

"Kau..." sebelum ia banyak berpikir, wanita itu malah tertawa. "Kau lupa? Aku kakak nomor dua Sehun."

_Oh_, benar. Itu kakak iparnya, siapa namanya? Oh Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo _noona_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu duduk di seberang Jongin tanpa di suruh. Perempuan itu tersenyum sangat manis, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja." Jongin berseru canggung, bagaimanapun Jongin tetap mempunyai etika dan sopan santun. Kyungsoo juga berusia lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Mana Sehun?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya, mendadak Jongin merasa bingung sendiri. "_Eum_, dia sedang istirahat di kamar." Jongin menjawab seadanya, berusaha menutupi kegugupan dengan kemampuan berperan terbaik dan berpura-pura yang ia punya.

Kyungsoo menatap aneh ke arah Jongin kemudian tersenyum, "Kelelahan karena semalam?"

Jongin melotot, Ya Tuhan! Apa ini?! Apakah Jongin baru menyadari kalau perempuan bisa saja semesum pria?

Jongin hanya tersenyum kaku, memangnya ia harus menjawab apa? Di jawab tidak..., rasanya tidak pantas karena Jongin tidak mau berbohong lebih jauh. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tengah bercinta lagi dengan kekasih lesbiannya, _mungkin_. Kalau di jawab iya, tidak mungkin! _Ew_, terdengar menjijikan sekali...

"Jangan malu begitu..."

Jongin menunduk saja, ia menggerutu kecil sambil memalingkan wajah agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat itu. "Sedang apa _noona _ke sini?"

Jongin berusaha basa-basi, berusaha mencegah Kyungsoo membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau seks nya dengan Sehun. "Aku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin mengunjungi calon suamiku. Ini salah satu cabang kafenya."

Jongin baru kali ini merasa nyaman berbicara dengan seseorang terutama wanita. Kyungsoo adalah kakak ipar yang baik, sangat jauh dengan Sehun yang terpaksa Jongin akui sebagai istrinya. Kenyataan memang pahit.

"_Oh_, begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ini _cappuchino_ nya, tuan. Dan hiasan seperti yang anda minta." Pelayan itu meletakkan kopinya, lalu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. "_Ah_, nona Kyungsoo?" lelaki itu menyapa Kyungsoo senang.

"Nona menunggu Tuan Kim?"

"Tentu, dimana dia?"

"Sebentar, akan aku panggilkan. Aku akan bilang kalau calon istrinya sedang menunggu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Pelayan itu pergi.

"Kau akan segera menikah, _noona_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias menanggapi. "Ya, tetapi aku akan mengalah dulu untuk Baekhyun _eonnie_. Luhan terlihat tidak sabar dengan semuanya."

_Oh_, Jongin tahu... pasti kakak iparnya yang satu lagi. Agak sulit mengingat saudara-saudara lain bagi Jongin, mengingat dirinya seorang anak tunggal. Yang ia tahu hanya dirinya, ayahnya supir pribadinya, dan Yixing.

Sisanya hanya pelacur _gay_, sangat banyak dan Jongin tidak begitu mengenal.

"_Hey_, ternyata kau di sini bersama suami adik iparku, ya?" itu Minseok, datang dengan senyum sumringah sambil langsung duduk berjejeran di samping Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu memeluk pinggang kakak iparnya dengan mesra, "Sayang kau merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Minseok sebal, "Dasar nakal! Kau tidak lihat ada adik iparku?"

Melihat itu Jongin jadi tertawa, "Santai saja _noona_."

"Jongin tidak keberatan, sayang..." Minseok mencondong maju untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu menguncir bibir Minseok dengan sebal menggunakan jemarinya.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" Jongin tertawa keras melihatnya. Astaga, selera humor dua orang sok pamer mesra ini benar-benar bagus.

"Yang benar saja! Selesaikan saja urusan kalian, aku akan sibuk meminum kopiku, _okay_? _Oh_, dan Minseok _hyung_ kopimu cantik sekali.."

Minseok tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Sama-sama. Ayo sayang, mana _morning kiss_ ku?"

Ya Tuhan... dua orang ini benar-benar!

Jongin rasa, Minseok sungguh-sungguh mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan membiarkan pengunjung kafe lainnya tahu. Jongin membiarkan saja pasangan itu bermesraan sesukanya. Jongin menyesap kopinya sedikit, rasanya sangat enak. Sejenak, syarafnya menjadi lebih tenang. Asap yang mengepul membuat perasaannya terasa lebih baik. Tidak pernah Jongin sangka, ia akan mendapat kakak ipar yang bersahabat seperti Kyungsoo, atau calon kakak ipar seorang pemilik kafe se-keren Minseok. Mereka seperti pasangan yang bahagia, tidak memaksa satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo menjadi dirinya apa adanya, dan Minseok menjalankan profesi sesuai hobi dan kesukaannya. Bukan seperti Sehun dan Jongin yang harus menutupi fakta menyedihkan tentang penyimpangan seksual yang mereka punya, atau menjalankan profesi karena tuntutan warisan seperti Jongin.

Andai Jongin bisa seperti mereka—

_Geez, apa yang aku pikirkan_?

Kenapa Jongin jadi memikirkan si gila Sehun tadi?

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, berusaha membuang semuanya. Ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya di kafe Minseok sampai menjelang sore tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati sayang..."

Sehun mengecup bibir Zitao di depan pintu kamar, Zitao menerimanya sambil terkikik kecil. Kemudian perempuan itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sehun sambil melambai-lambai manis sampai menghilang di balik _lift_. Sehun hendak masuk ke kamar lagi, sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Apa ini kamar Kim Jongin?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka saat nama itu di sebutkan, tetapi akhirnya perempuan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Iya..." Sehun tidak tahu ucapannya tadi tampak seperti jawaban, atau malah sebuah sanggahan.

Lelaki di depannya tersenyum sambil setengah menunduk, "Siapa kau?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada seperti biasanya. Perempuan itu memang bukan seorang manusia dengan ekspresif tinggi, tidak banyak yang bisa di harapkan.

"Aku... Zhang Yixing..."

Sehun menabrakkan kedua alis, siapa lagi Zhang Yixing itu? Sehun baru pertama kali melihat wajah asing ini, mana Sehun tahu!

"Zhang.. siapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Zhang Yixing." Yixing membenarkan, lelaki itu tidak fokus pada lawan bicaranya. Sehun menatap tidak suka. "Aku mencari Kim Jongin."

"Memang kau siapanya Kim Jongin?" Sehun berseru penuh penekanan, entahlah... mendengar nama itu untuk hari ini membuat Sehun mendadak kesal.

"Aku... aku..."

"Yixing _hyung_?"

_Oh_, yang benar saja! Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, sesekali ia mencebikkan bibirnya. Sejak kapan Jongin berdiri di belakang lelaki itu?

"_Ah_... Jongin! Aku sudah mencari-cari kamarmu sejak sejam yang lalu." Sehun mendengus, _hell memang siapa yang bertanya padamu?_ Ia berteriak-teriak kesal dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Yixing, tetapi kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Ayo masuk _hyung_..."

"Tapi..."

Jongin langsung menarik tangan Yixing ke dalam kamar hotel, Sehun melotot melihat itu. "_Hey_! Kim Jongin! Jangan masukkan orang asing ke kamar!" Sehun membanting pintu kesal, langkahnya menghentak-hentak.

Dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Jongin mencium lelaki itu?! _Okay_, pantaskah Sehun berteriak sekarang? Ya Tuhan! Apa-apaan ini?

"_Hey_! Kau gila?"

Jongin melepaskan ciuman yang menurut Sehun, entahlah... _ew_. "Kenapa? Dia bukan orang asing, ini Yixing _hyung _kekasihku."

Jongin menjilat belakang telinga Yixing dengan santai. Membuat pria yang di peluk dari belakang itu menggeram sedikit. _Oh_, kenapa Sehun lupa tentang fakta kalau Jongin itu seorang _gay_? Jadi Jongin tidak berbohong? Sehun merasa lega. Tetapi, ia jijik melihat semua ini di depannya.

Sehun mulai bersungut, "Jangan lakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu di sini!" ia berteriak tidak terima. Jongin melepaskan bibirnya itu dengan kesal. "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?!"

"Ya setidaknya jangan bermesraan di sini dasar kau homo gila!"

Sehun balas berteriak, Jongin menahan amarahnya. "Lalu apa yang lakukan tadi dengan kekasihmu? Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu." Jongin kembali mencium Yixing namun di bagian leher.

Sehun menggeram, "Setidaknya aku tidak melakukannya di depan wajahmu!"

"Salah siapa kau melihat, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. _Okay_, Jongin berteriak girang dalam hatinya kali ini. Sehun itu diam, bahkan wanita itu punya predikat ratu es. Tetapi, dengan Jongin yang berhasil membuatnya kesal sampai seperti itu, menjadi kesenangan sendiri buat Jongin. Lucu sekali ekspresinya, lihat saja.

Sehun meniup poninya kesal, perempuan itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sehun mulai sadar kalau dirinya _agak_ lepas kendali. Sehun tidak seharusnya seperti itu di depan Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku keluar!"

Sehun memilih melakukan ini, seperti yang di lakukan Jongin tadi. Ya, setidaknya Sehun tidak harus menonton sepasang homo yang sedang bercinta di depan matanya, kan? Itu sungguh tidak lucu, Ya Tuhan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memutuskan kembali ke kamar setelah menghabiskan waktu berkeliling di hotel selama satu jam seperti manusia tidak waras. Dirinya baru saja makan malam di restoran hotel, dan sialnya itu sangat mahal! _Oh_, kenapa Sehun terlalu malas jajan di luar? Kalau tidak seperti ini, Sehun tidak harus menghabiskan sisa uangnya dengan sia-sia hanya untuk seonggok _steak_. Rasanya sama saja! Hotel sialan!

Sehun tahu, Zitao menginap juga di hotel ini. Tetapi dirinya terlalu lelah, Sehun butuh tidur tenang. Masa bodoh dengan Jongin! Ngomong-ngomong...

Pintu _lift _terbuka, Sehun masuk. Dirinya hanya sendirian di sini, Sehun sibuk memainkan ponselnya dengan membuka tutup menu secara berulang-ulang untuk menepis keheningan di dalam ruang sempit ini. Sehun bosan.

Setelah sampai di lantai 8, Sehun berjalan dengan santai. Ponselnya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya, sesekali ia merogoh saku satunya lagi. Barangkali ada kemungkinan Sehun yang teledor seperti meninggalkan dompetnya atau bagaimana.

Sehun mengambil _keycard _cadangannya, ia membuka pintu dengan malas menggunakan langkah terseret-seret. Sehun hanyalah seorang perempuan yang acuh akan segala hal. Sehun sudah terlalu mengantuk, jarum arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 9 _a.m._

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi yang lebih dekat dengan pintu masuk untuk sejenak, membasuh kakinya, kemudian menyikat gigi. Perempuan itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar, tatanan rambutnya sudah _agak_ berantakkan.

_Aish, masa bodoh_!

Sehun melotot setelah tiba di depan kasur, Jongin—dengan enaknya mendengkur dan memeluk kekasih _gay_ nya. "_Hey_! Kim Jongin gila!" Sehun mendadak emosi, ia merasa kesal melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakkan.

Sehun memukul-mukul pantat Jongin dengan tidak berperasaannya kencang-kencang, Jongin menggeram sebentar sebelum dirinya terbangun dengan posisi duduk. Kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam. "Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

Jongin berteriak, dan itu membuat Yixing yang tengah nyenyak-nyenyaknya tertidur malah terbangun. Menggeliat kecil seperti anak anjing, _oh_ kenapa Sehun jadi kesal begini?

"Aku mau tidur! Singkirkan dulu pelacur _gay_ mu itu!"

Sehun merasa dirinya terlalu banyak berteriak hari ini.

Jongin mengusap-usap kedua matanya sebentar, dalam keadaan seperti ini Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya menguap, juga merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sehun bersungut lagi. Jongin dan kekasihnya yang masih telanjang—Sehun yakin sekali, mereka masih di tutupi selimut tebal milik hotel. _Ugh_, pasti spreinya bau sperma.

"Cepat bangun, _sleeping prince_!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yixing dengan kencang, membuat Jongin melotot.

"_Hey_! Hentikan aksi anarkismu itu! Kau tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu pada kekasihku!"

Jongin berteriak, Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Masa bodoh! Cepat kau keluar, Zhang—entahlah siapapun itu! Cepat! Aku mau tidur!" Yixing terduduk, lelaki itu sudah bersiap untuk turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya. Tetapi Jongin menarik lengannya.

"Tidak! Yixing _hyung_ akan menginap di sini!"

"APA?!" Sehun berteriak kencang, ini benar-benar bukan gayanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

"_Ya_! Yang benar saja! Kau ingin mengusirku dari kamar kita hanya karena laki-laki ini?!" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yixing, berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

Jongin ini sudah gila ya?

"Aku ingin Yixing _hyung_ tetap di sini." Jongin tetap bersikeras. Sepertinya lelaki itu berusaha membalas perbuatan Sehun. Tetapi Sehun tidak berbuat sejauh ini juga, iya kan? _Oh_, Sehun sungguh menyesal kenapa tadi pagi dirinya sempat merasa bersalah dengan Jongin? Tetap saja lelaki ini keparat, brengsek dan _rgh_!

Sehun terlalu mengantuk untuk berdebat lebih panjang.

"_Fine_! Aku akan tidur di kamar Zitao! Awas kau!"

Sehun mengambil _keycard_ Jongin yang terletak di meja nakas. Jongin melotot lagi, "_Hey_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun tersenyum meremeh, "Jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke kamar ini setelah keluar nanti, Kim Jongin." Sehun langsung berjalan dengan cepat.

Ia tidak membiarkan Jongin mengejarnya, lagipula lelaki itu tidak akan sempat. Kenapa? Jongin sedang telanjang, dan tidak mungkin lelaki itu mau mempermalukan dirinya seperti berlari di sepanjang lorong hanya untuk mengejar Sehun. Semuanya terdapat _cctv_, Sehun yakin juga harga diri Jongin masih terlalu mahal untuk melakukan itu.

Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar, sedangkan Jongin tengah berteriak dengan handuk yang menyampir di pinggangnya. Jongin tidak berani keluar kamar, atau kalau tidak... Jongin tidak bisa kembali masuk. Walaupun ada Yixing di dalam, tetapi untuk seterusnya?

"_Hey_! Sehun bodoh! Kembalikan _keycard_ ku,... _god_!"

Dirinya tidak sudi jika harus mengemis seonggok _keycard_ pada seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun sendiri berjalan setengah menghentak-hentak kesal. "_Urgh_!"

Sehun menekan tombol tutup pada _lift _dengan sebal. Sehun terpaksa menumpang ke kamar Zitao untuk sementara. Ini memang bukan bulan madu, Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkan semua ini. Pernikahan ini, bahkan bulan madunya. Jongin juga tidak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Demi Tuhan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, Sehun terbangun dengan sambutan hangat dari Zitao. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Zitao memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Mereka memutuskan turun ke restoran setelah selesai sarapan.

Sehun sibuk bercanda dengan Zitao sambil sesekali menyuapkan omelet ke mulutnya. Zitao sendiri memilih menu manis yang cepat mengenyangkan seperti panekuk walaupun agak berat. Sehun sangat tahu, Zitao sangat suka dengan madu.

"Mana _keycard _ku?"

Itu Jongin, berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan mereka berdua. Sehun merasa dirinya harus melakukan ini. Sehun balas ucapan _sok_ dingin seorang Kim Jongin dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, punggung ia sandarkan dengan santai di kursi. Kakinya menyilang, dagunya mengangkat dengan indah. Sombong sekali. Jongin benci melihat sikap Sehun yang seperti itu, melihat perempuan itu mencak-mencak jauh lebih baik ketimbang seperti ini. _Oh_, Jongin tahu! Sehun berusaha mengoloknya tentang yang semalam, mungkin sejenis balas dendam? Jongin tidak peduli! Siapa yang mulai duluan, kan?

Sehun itu cantik, rambut sepunggungnya sangat indah saat terurai walaupun berantakkan. Sepatu datarnya dan rok pendek membuatnya sangat manis, tetapi kenapa Sehun punya perangai yang sangat arogan seperti itu? Apakah Sehun satu-satunya wanita yang punya pribadi seperti ini? Atau justru sangat banyak di luaran sana, hanya saja Jongin tidak tahu?

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Jongin jadi memikirkan penampilan Sehun! Wanita di depannya ini benar-benar iblis _lesbian_ yang menggelikan.

Jongin balas dengan tatapan dingin, wajah datar. Pertengkaran mereka semalam rasanya jauh lebih baik ketimbang sekarang. Saling mengangkat dan meninggikan harga diri seperti ini membuat atmosfer sangat tidak nyaman. Zitao tidak suka dengan itu, perempuan itu justru bergidik ngeri. Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti ini pada Zitao. Sehun itu penyayang, Sehun bukan orang yang dingin.

Di sini Zitao dapat melihat sisi yang berbeda dari Sehun. Apakah Sehun selalu seperti itu terhadap orang lain? Atau karena Sehun membenci pria makanya ia bersikap seperti itu?

"Mana _keycard_ ku?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"_Oh_, apakah kekasihmu masih di kamar Kim Jongin? Menungguimu, _huh?_" Sehun menyanggah dengan nada yang menurut Jongin sangat menyebalkan. Sehun menyungging senyum penuh kemenangan. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Oh Sehun?

"Aku tidak harus menjawab yang itu."

Jongin masih pada posisinya, Sehun tetap menatap Jongin dengan dingin. Senyum meremeh tidak luntur dari wajah cantiknya. "Apa? _Oh_, kau takut jika nanti tidak ada yang membukakan pintu? Kasihan sekali kau Kim Jongin."

Sehun memainkan omeletnya dengan santai, perempuan itu masih berpose sombong. Jongin jadi geram sendiri. "Berikan saja _keycard_ ku."

Sehun merasakan nada itu, Jongin bukan memohon padanya. Jongin sedang memerintah. Sehun menatap Jongin tidak suka. Sehun tidak suka di perintah, tidak ada yang pernah memerintah dirinya. Sehun jadi berkali-kali lipat membenci laki-laki. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya, ia terus memakai topeng itu. Seperti ratu es, perempuan itu menyendokkan makanannya dengan santai ke dalam mulut. Jongin menggeram kesal.

_BRAK_!

Seisi restoran menoleh, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini. Jongin mendekat ke depan Sehun, ia berbisik lagi. "Berikan saja _keycard_ ku." Jongin mengulangi perintahnya. Orang-orang masih menatap aneh ke arah mereka, gebrakkan meja tadi tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan orang itu? Semuanya seolah bertanya seperti demikian.

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kalau kau sedikit memohon, mungkin aku akan memberikan _sedikit_ toleransi."

Jongin mendengus, "Baik."

Jongin berlutut di hadapannya, membuat orang-orang semakin menatap ke arah mereka. Zitao merasa takut dengan dua orang ini. Jongin berlagak seolah-olah Sehun wanita jahat yang tengah menyakitinya. "Ayolah _istri _ku, berikan _keycard_nya..." Jongin berucap penuh penekanan, perkataannya sengaja di keras-keraskan.

Sehun melotot, apa maksudnya ini? Jongin berusaha mempermalukannya, dan menuding Sehun sebagai wanita biadap begitu?

Sehun membuang nafasnya kesal, ia sodorkan langsung kartu itu tanpa menatap ke arah Jongin yang bersiap mengoloknya. Sehun tidak berbicara lagi, Jongin tersenyum puas. "Terimakasih _istriku_." Jongin berdiri, lalu mencium kepala Sehun singkat. Lelaki itu bergegas, kembali ke kamarnya sambil tertawa keras.

Sehun menatap jijik saat melihat punggung Jongin, "Dasar homo gila!"

Sehun meneruskan acara sarapannya dengan kesal, Zitao menghembuskan nafas lelah saat melihat semua ini. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tampang kusut. "Kenapa?" seru Jongin basa-basi, tampak acuh. Dan Sehun memilih mengabaikannya saja.

Sehun kembali dari kamar mandi dengan wajah basah, perempuan itu duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang ranjang mereka. "Mana _kekasih_mu itu?"

Sehun bertanya penuh penekanan, itu membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya, hari ini akan _check out_."

"_Oh_..."

Sehun memainkan ponselnya dengan malas. Rasanya Sehun sangat bosan, dan terlalu malas untuk kembali sekamar dengan Jongin. Jongin itu bedebah brengsek, dan selalu sukses merusak pemandangannya. Matanya jadi sakit.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan kekasihku?"

Sehun mendengus, "Hanya bertanya saja, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"..."

"Lagipula aku bosan."

Sehun berdiri, memasukkan kartunya ke dalam saku jaket. Jongin mengernyit, "Mau kemana kau?"

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, dirinya sedang tidak ingin berdebat atau saling mengejek saat ini. Mereka terlalu banyak melakukannya kemarin. "Aku kan sudah bilang... aku bosan, aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Jongin melirik arlojinya, 7 _p.m._ "Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh, perempuan itu menghentikkan langkah kakinya. "Apa?"

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku juga bosan di sini terus."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, "Terserah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di meja yang sama. Alasan pertama, terpaksa. Mereka secara tidak langsung—sebenarnya Jongin maupun Sehun tidak sudi menyebutkannya. Intinya, mereka ini _suami-istri_. Keduanya terlalu bingung memilih destinasi yang bagus, jadi kafe Minseok adalah pilihan terbaik. Mungkin Sehun bisa meminta kopi gratis, mengingat calon kakak iparnya itu sangat baik.

Dan, tidak mungkin juga Sehun maupun Jongin duduk terpisah. Nanti semuanya akan gagal. Mereka memang saling _membenci_, tidak! Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, hanya saja saling kesal satu sama lain. Tetapi sandiwara ini harus tetap berjalan sampai tiba pada waktunya.

"Sehun? Jongin?"

Itu suara Minseok. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru datang ke kafe malam ini. Di lihat dari setelan santai yang lelaki itu gunakan. Sehun tersenyum sangat manis—cenderung di buat-buat dan Jongin tidak mau menanggapi itu. Jongin memilih tersenyum simpul dengan gayanya sendiri.

Minseok mencubit pipi calon adik iparnya itu gemas, "_Hey_! _Oppa_!" Sehun berteriak dramatis. Walaupun terlihat berlebihan, tapi sungguh! Minseok itu memiliki tangan yang aneh, rasakan sakit.

"Sedang apa kau main ke sini,_ huh_?" Minseok mengacak rambut Sehun sampai sangat berantakkan. Itu membuat Sehun menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Jongin terdiam sebentar, ia merasa Sehun itu seorang aktris yang hebat. Lihat! Ia menampakkan pribadi yang lain, yang belum pernah Jongin lihat.

Sehun ini alter ego atau apa?

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku sedang bosan, masa aku mau main-main ke kantor kementerian?" _Ohya_, Jongin baru ingat kalau calon suami kakak sulung Sehun seorang konsultan di kementerian. Tetapi lucu juga, Jongin ingin tertawa.

Kalau memang mereka bermain ke sana, yang ada anjing penjaga akan menggonggong keras. Atau yang lebih parah, mereka berdua di tendang dengan tidak elitnya di depan pagar besar. _Aih_, apa yang Jongin pikirkan?

Minseok tertawa keras, suasana kafenya yang nyaman ini mendadak jadi agak berisik. Sehun dan Minseok terlihat cocok kalau menjadi kakak adik sungguhan. "Kau benar juga. Luhan pasti akan mengusirmu mentah-mentah."

Sehun merengut, "Tentu saja tidak! Luhan _oppa_ sayang padaku, memangnya kau! _Huh_!"

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini, Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi hangat dan terbukanya pada semua orang. Sehun berbanding terbalik, di sini ia sangat manja. Berbeda saat anak itu berhadapan dengan Jongin. Mereka akan saling mengolok dengan angkuh, atau bahkan berusaha saling menjatuhkan.

Minseok mengusak rambut Sehun lagi, "Coba aku tebak? Kau ingin _cappuchino_ berlukis indah dengan tanganku, dan _gratis_ kan?"

Sehun menyengir lucu, Minseok tertawa. "Yayaya! Dasar kau! _Oh_, Jongin.. maaf mengabaikanmu karena anak ini sejak tadi."

Minseok membuat Jongin tersenyum, "Kau mau juga? Tenang saja, ini gratis." Jongin tertawa sebentar. "Terserah kau saja, _hyung_."

Minseok mengangguk, "Baik.. tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan yang spesial untuk pasangan seperti kalian berdua." Minseok beranjak dari meja itu.

Sehun mendengus, "_Pasangan_, _huh_?"

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi Sehun yang berubah lagi. Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun lembut, seolah mereka benar-benar sepasang _suami-istri_. "Jauhkan tanganmu itu!" Sehun merengut risih. Tangannya berusaha menampik apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, lelaki itu bahkan terkikik geli. "Apa yang lucu?" Sehun kembali dengan aksen dinginnya. "Santai saja, Sehun. Nikmati malam ini. Suasana di sini sangat nyaman, kau tahu?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang Jongin katakan. Benar, di sini sangat nyaman. Dan merusaknya dengan konflik tidak penting antara mereka berdua..., rasanya hal seperti itu tidak perlu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun dan Jongin berbincang dengan nyaman—tanpa saling mengejek dengan nada dingin.

Hanya karena terbawa suasana, mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti merengut. Kakinya tidak sengaja terjerumus dalam lumpur di pinggiran trotoar. Entah darimana itu. Sialnya, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Wanita itu terlalu bahagia untuk menertawainya. Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Jangan tertawakan aku!"

Sehun mengangkat dua bahunya tidak peduli, "Kenapa? Ini lucu Jongin..."

Jongin terus menggerutu sampai tiba di depan pintu mereka, Sehun masih tertawa. Perempuan itu memegangi perutnya sambil memasukkan _keycard_. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. "_Oh_, lihat Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan pada karpetnya!"

Jongin menatap horor ke arah karpet di sepanjang lantai ini. Semuanya terkena lumpur hingga ke _lift _ruang. Memalukan.

"Masa bodoh!" Jongin mendahului Sehun, lelaki itu melemparkan sepatu kesayangannya ke kamar mandi dengan asal.

Sehun menutup pintunya dengan susah payah. Dirinya langsung berjalan menuju kasur, merebahkan dirinya kemudian mengetik pesan singkat seperti _selamat malam _pada Zitao. Zitao sudah akan _check out_ besok pagi. Sehun duduk sebentar, ia baru mengingat kalau dirinya masih mengenakan jaket. Pakaian yang terasa nyaman ini, semuanya... milik Zitao. Sehun hanya meminjam pakaian Jongin untuk kemarin malam.

Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, kali ini dengan posisi yang benar. Kepalanya berada tepat di bawah _headbed_.

Jongin kembali dengan penampilan berantakkan. Lelaki itu langsung naik ke arah kasur, menyebabkan guncangan yang sukses membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

Tetapi Sehun sudah tidak peduli, ia terlalu mengantuk. Sehun tertidur, ia membelakangan Jongin. Jongin sendiri berusaha tidur dengan nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hh...hh..."_ Jongin terbangun dengan pelipis basah. Dirinya baru sadar, _oh sial_! Kenapa Jongin harus mimpi basah dengan perempuan di saat-saat seperti ini?!

Jongin menatap gusar ke arah sprei kasurnya yang sudah sangat bau. Pasalnya ia dan Yixing keluar sangat banyak kemarin, dan Jongin juga yakin Sehun dan kekasihnya pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Dan, Jongin maupun Sehun juga sempat...

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Sehun masih mendengkur dengan halus. Jongin berharap kemaluannya ini cepat tidur, _aih_ bagaimana bisa Jongin tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Sehun bergumam sebentar, sampai kemudian perempuan itu terbangun. Sehun mengusap-usap kedua matanya, wanita itu bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jongin yakin, Sehun tengah buang air kecil atau apa.

Jongin harus onani? Yang benar saja! Jongin terlihat menyedihkan kalau seperti itu? Sialan! Jongin harus mengurut-urut kejantanannya sendiri sampai keluar. Ya Tuhan! Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak lucu! Kim Jongin selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Jongin mau seksnya sekarang!

Sehun kembali, dengan langkah yang agak tidak seimbang. Perempuan itu kembali tidur, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

_Okay, sekali ini saja Jongin! Sekali ini saja!_

Jongin menyingkap selimut Sehun dengan segera, membuat Sehun mengerang sebal. "Aku mengantuk Jongin—_hmph_!"

Sehun setengah sadar setengah tidak. Jongin sudah menindih tubuhnya. Jongin juga sudah melepaskan celana tidurnya, beserta dalamannya juga. "Aku membutuhkannya Sehun. Ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, _okay_?"

Sehun hendak berteriak tidak terima. Tetapi semuanya terlambat. Jongin sudah menanggalkan celananya sendiri, lalu memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa persiapan apapun ke dalam vagina Sehun.

"Sialan kau, Jongin! _Rgh_!" Sehun meringis sakit. Apa-apaan Jongin ini?! Setidaknya, jangan perkosa Sehun di saat dirinya masih sadar... Ya Tuhan!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Jongin bergerak brutal. Sehun berteriak. "_ARGH_! Jongin!"

Sehun memegangi pundak Jongin kencang, Jongin sibuk menumbuk-numbuk hingga sampai titik terdalam Sehun. Sehun berteriak nikmat, _sialan_! _G-spot_ nya!

"_Ahh.. ahh.. _Jongin!"

Jongin hanya diam, sesekali lelaki itu menggeram.

"_Ahh.. _tidak Jongin!_ Ahhh... ah _Jongin!"

Sehun berteriak karena sampai terlebih dahulu. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"_AH_!" Jongin jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu menembakkan sperma sangat banyak. Rasanya lengket, tetapi Sehun harus mengakui juga... lubangnya terasa hangat.

Tanpa sadar, mereka terlelap dengan posisi seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

"_AAAA_! Brengsek kau Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas tubuhku?!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Mereka berteriak seperti itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, ini panjang banget. FF ini bakalan selalu update ngaret wkwkkw begitupun yang lainnya. Dan, eonni harap kalian puas. Jujur, eonni males ngeditnya. Buat yang typo kemaren, duh! Maaf banget ya... hehe. Oke, langsung aja.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[melizwufan] [Kirity Kim] [retnoajeng19] [daddykaimommysehun] [HyuieYunnie] [bellasung21] [jasminejas] [HilmaExotics] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [asmayae] [kikyseyeong] [sehunskai] [gaemxian137] [PurpleGyu] [whirlwind27] [Black Kim] [Dazzlingcloud] [AnjarW] [exoinmylove] [Guest1] [luvhunnie] [donyblerry] [KimKaiHun] [BaixianGurls] [Arcan'sGirl] [Flowerinyou] [Guest2] [Oh LuYan] [izzsweetcity] [bebinyakaihun] [auliavp] [Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun] [D W Cokroleksono] [tyaswufan] [JongOdult] [Xing1002] [fujoshi] [Acetaminophen Kwon] [levy95] [whitechrysan] [EclaireOh] [GhanChan] [sehunsdeer] [dyahclloelfblue] [yeoldae24] [yullelf] [ZeeKai] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [kaihun 08] [fitry sukma39] [Guest3] [HappyBacon]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Jongin X Sehun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is Straight, YAOI, with YURI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_Very much of dirty talk in every chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sehun merasa Jongin mempermainkannya. Sehun merasa Jongin benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti berjalan, melangkah dari sudut kamarnya ke sudut kamarnya yang lain. Utara ke selatan, seperti itu selama bermenit-menit—entah sudah menit yang ke berapa. Sehun bosan, tentu saja. Jongin memberikan aturan yang semena-mena, sangat semena-mena.

Jika Sehun sedang harus keluar masuk rumah, entah itu seperti bekerja atau sekedar ingin jalan-jalan—dirinya harus di antar supir pribadi Jongin. Kemanapun, asal itu bukan klub malam, dan sialnya apartemen Zitao juga masuk di dalam _list _terlarangnya. Ini sudah hampir dua bulan sejak pernikahan _palsu _ mereka, dan si keparat homo itu keluar masuk rumah dengan santainya seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Jongin selalu berangkat pagi-pagi ke kantornya—_oh_, yang benar saja Jongin pasti setidaknya mengunjungi bar _gay_ lalu meniduri seorang pria di sana. _Oh,oh_ atau mungkin ... Sehun tidak mungkin bisa ragu lagi, pasti ini Zhang entahlah siapa itu namanya.

Sehun muak, benar-benar muak! Jongin bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya, sedangkan dirinya? Bahkan saat dirinya hendak bertemu dengan teman lama di sekolah, supir pribadi Jongin malah mengikutinya seperti pengawal tidak jelas di belakangnya. Ya Tuhan! Dan yang membuat Sehun lebih pusing, kenapa teman-temannya justru menyanjung-nyanjung dirinya karena menjadi istri CEO yang _katanya_ tampan? Kim Jongin, tampan? _Ugh_, menggelikan.

Kalaupun Jongin memang tampan, Sehun juga tidak akan tertarik karena dirinya lebih menyukai wanita! Kapanpun, sampai kapanpun. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!

Sehun sangat ingin berteriak kalau _dia itu gay_! Tetapi itu tidak mungkin.

Anjing milik Jongin selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana. Yang benar saja, Sehun bisa benar-benar gila berada di sini.

Apa yang membuatnya gila?

_Apakah Jongin membuatmu melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga? _

**_Tidak._**

_Apakah Jongin pernah berlaku kasar padamu?_

**_Tidak. (Tapi dia sangat menyebalkan, tetap saja)._**

_Apakah dirinya pernah melarangmu untuk melakukan apapun?_

**_Tidak, uhm... ya, kecuali keluar rumah tanpa di antar supir. _**

_Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan?_

Pertanyaan terakhir Zitao malam itu membuat Sehun menjadi naik darah. Apa yang dirinya cemaskan?

**_Apa yang aku cemaskan?! Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, aku tidak boleh menelponmu padahal aku sangat rindu denganmu, dirinya mengabaikan semua rencana yang aku buat. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat melakukannya, lalu kita bercerai, dan aku bisa bersamamu lagi, asal kau tahu saja Huang Zitao. _**

Pesan terakhir Sehun untuk Zitao, sekitar dua hari yang lalu. _Just texting, not calling._

Setelahnya, Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya dengan rasa frustasi yang amat sangat membuat kepalanya ingin-_pecah-saja_.

Mereka tidur di ruangan terpisah, tentu saja. Jongin _katanya_ tidak sudi tidur se kamar bahkan seranjang dengan Sehun, apalagi dengan Sehun! Tetapi, tidak jarang Sehun mendapati dirinya bangun dengan kondisi tanpa mengenakan piyama dengan tubuh telanjang Jongin memeluk perutnya. Tidak heran, sangat tidak mengherankan. Mereka terlalu sering melakukannya, sadar atau tidak. Sehun tidak perlu berteriak lagi setiap pagi kan hanya karena kondisi yang serupa berulang-ulang?

Tidak sudi, _huh_?

_Cklek_—

Sehun menoleh tat kala mendengar suara kenop pintu kamarnya yang di buka, kemudian tampak seorang pemuda muncul dengan keadaan berantakkan masuk ke dalam. Jongin, siapa lagi? Kali ini Sehun mulai merengut tidak suka, sungguh... apa-apaan lagi ini?

"Kau mabuk?"

Sehun mulai melipat kedua tangannya seperti biasa, memiringkan sebelah kakinya kemudian meniup-niup poninya. Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam, menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata yang sudah memerah—seperti kantuk yang luar biasa. "Diam."

Jongin langsung melangkah dengan gontai setelahnya, lelaki ini mulai mengarahkan diri ke ranjang Sehun dan merebah tubuhnya. Perempuan itu mendelik, "_Hey_! Pergi kau dari sini! Ini bukan kamarmu, _idiot_!"

"Tetap saja, ini rumahku. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

Jongin mulai memiringkan tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan—mengangkatnya ke arah kasur dengan semena-mena. Ya Tuhan, Sehun sudah susah payah membereskan semuanya pagi tadi! Semuanya! _Urgh_!

"Menyingkir dari kasurku!" Sehun menarik-narik kaki Jongin kasar sambil berteriak histeris.

"Diam kau!"

"Enyah dari kasurku dasar homo gila!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Jongin langsung bangkit, menatap Sehun sengit. Sehun bukannya takut malah balik menantang Jongin dengan memajukan dagunya, "Ya! Homo gila? Keberatan?"

Jongin menggertakan gigi-gigi belakangnya, "Kau tidak tahu jarak pintu utama dengan kamarku jauh?"

"Itu salahmu karena memilih lantai 2!" Sehun mulai menarik lagi kaki Jongin setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Tetap saja ini rumahku."

"Tetap saja, _ini-kamar-ku_." Sehun berseru penuh penekanan.

Hal itu membuat emosi Jongin sedikit naik. "Kau tidak tahu sopan santun? Aku baru saja pulang bekerja dan—"

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Sehun mulai lagi, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan dagu sedikit di naikkan. Pose angkuh yang paling Jongin benci.

"Kau makan dari hasil kerjaku."

"Aku tidak meminta itu, sudah aku bilang aku bekerja dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot memfasilitasi segalanya karena kau kaya. Asalkan aku tidak memegang pekerjaan rumah apapun di sini, Tuan Sombong."

Jongin langsung turun dari kasur, "Apa kau bilang?"

Jongin mulai melangkah kakinya, mendekati perempuan angkuh itu masih dengan emosi yang ia tahan agar tidak naik lagi satu tingkat atau ke tingkat berikutnya. "Tuan Sombong." Sehun masih mencoba bermain-main dengan dirinya.

"Apa mau mu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada dingin, sangat dingin. Setidaknya hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan, Jongin?

Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab, dirinya sibuk berpikir tentang Jongin yang bersikap _tidak seperti biasanya_. Aneh saja, Sehun tidak mengerti. "Apa mau mu, Oh Sehun?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya, memanggil Sehun seolah-olah tidak ada ikatan resmi di antara mereka berdua.

Sehun mulai sadar, dirinya harus mengutarakan semuanya. "Kau ingat kesepakatan kita waktu itu, kan? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, aku sudah menunggu selama dua bulan tetapi kita bahkan belum memulai apapun dan yang kau lakukan malah santai-santai saja sambil sesekali meniduriku seenak penismu itu!"

Jongin mengendalikan nafasnya, mencoba mengendalikan semuanya. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk semua ini, belum ada!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah seperti orang bingung.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Belum ada." Jongin mengangkat sebelah bibirnya setelah membalik ucapan wanita sombong itu.

Sehun terdiam, mulai memandang kembali ke arah Jongin. "Apa maksudmu mengulang perkataanku? Kau menghinaku?"

Jongin kali ini mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ku pikir aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Seolah kau yang paling benar saja."

Jongin mendengus, "Kita sudah akan mulai."

Sehun menatap Jongin datar, "Kapan?"

"Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi."

"Kau gila?! Kau pikir aku sudi berlama-lama di sini?! Tidak!"

"Kau pikir aku ini orang bodoh? Kau mau semuanya ketahuan?"

"Aku tidak sudi untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini."

"Kau pikir aku betah dengan kehadiranmu di sini? Tentu saja tidak! Tidak masuk akal kalau kita bercerai di masa pernikahan yang belum ada 5 bulan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sehun mulai menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Kalau ini bukan karena ayahku yang bisa menghalalkan segala cara, aku juga tidak akan mau."

Sehun mulai memajukan langkahnya, "Aku tidak mau tahu, Jongin. Kita harus mulai ini secepatnya!"

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, "Beri aku waktu."

"Satu bulan."

"Apa? Kau—"

"_Satu-bulan_." Sehun melotot dengan penuh penekanan saat mengatakannya. Jongin terdiam untuk mengerti.

"Baiklah, satu bulan."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me vs You**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari libur, dan Sehun sangat bosan. Benar-benar bosan lebih dari malam-malam setelah pulang kerja. Ini masih pagi, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bergulung-gulung tidak jelas di atas kasur, berkaca, atau menonton para pelayan melakukan pekerjaannya dan tidur. Sungguh, biasanya jika seperti ini dirinya memilih berjalan-jalan dengan Zitao.

Ini sudah seminggu, Sehun sangat merindukan Zitao. Tapi semuanya seolah tak berarti apa-apa karena Zitao seperti tidak merindukannya. Kekasihnya selalu berkata padanya untuk tetap bertahan bersama Jongin selama mungkin, agar rencananya terlihat sangat realita. _Oh_, Sehun tidak butuh semua itu. Dirinya pernah ikut kelas drama saat sma dan aktingnya juga tidak buruk.

Jujur, Sehun masih cukup kesal dengan kata-kata Zitao. Jongin, seperti orang baik di mata kekasihnya. Seolah orang baik di mata semua orang, seolah dia adalah satu-satunya pria kaya yang setia dan sayang kepada istrinya karena memberikan semua yang bahkan _sebenarnya tidak_ Sehun butuhkan. Sehun bukan tipikal wanita seperti kebanyakan. Sehun lebih suka menggunakan apa yang ia hasilkan sendiri, bukan meminta dari pasangan atau bermanja-manja seperti perempuan biasanya.

Sehun tidak normal, ingat?

Rasanya sedikit ambigu untuk menyebutnya wanita yang seperti itu, tapi hal itu benar adanya.

Sehun mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya di ranjang kali ini, dirinya berdiri sambil menggigiti bibir serta jarinya gelisah. Sesekali, Sehun menatap keluar jendela untuk menatap keadaan bebas di luaran sana. Dirinya merasa seperti di penjara, Sehun ingin kabur dari sini. Tetapi, dirinya tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir kalau Jongin _yang mungkin saja_ pengadu itu akan bilang pada kedua orang tuanya. Rumahnya sendiri juga bukan pilihan yang bagus, tidak ada tempat yang bisa membuatnya bebas untuk sejenak. Hampir tidak ada. Kecuali apartemen Zitao, mungkin?

Sehun mulai menatap ke arah ponselnya yang mati di atas meja nakas.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun mulai menyalakan ponselnya.

"Telpon Zitao atau tidak?"

Dirinya menatap ragu ke arah layar ponsel.

_Telpon_

_Tidak_

_Telpon _

_Tidak _

_Telpon ..._

_Tidak_

_Telpon..—_

"Persetan!"

Sehun langsung menekan _speed dial_ cepat-cepat, was-was dengan keadaan sepi di rumah ini. Jongin punya telinga di seluruh rumah ini, siapapun bisa saja mendengarnya.

"_Halo?"_

Sehun melirik ke seluruh penjuru arah dengan takut. Persetan dengan Jongin! Dia tidak ada di sini, dan Sehun bisa melakukan apapun dengan ponselnya, itu miliknya—hak pribadi Sehun.

"Z-zitao..."

"_Iya, Sehun? Ada apa? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau menelponku?"_

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, "_Uhm_, aku..."

"_Hm?"_

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka mulai terdiam satu sama lain. Setidaknya mendengar suara Zitao membuat perassaan Sehun membaik. Kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, rasanya sedikit canggung setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"_Sehun?"_

"Ya?"

"_Maafkan aku, tentang yang aku katakan waktu itu... aku sungguh-sungguh tidak—"_

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Sehun mulai tersenyum kali ini.

"_Tapi, kau menghilang setelahnya. Aku berusaha menghubungimu berkali-kali, tetapi tidak ada respon. Aku tahu kau mematikan ponselmu saat sedah kesal denganku, apa aku terlalu membebanimu?"_

Sehun kali ini benar-benar merasa senang. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, sayang. Maaf kalau membuatmu khawatir."

_"__Kau tidak hanya membatku khawatir, lebih dari itu aku takut terjadi apa-apa._" Terdengar suara Zitao yang mulai serak. Kali ini Sehun ingin tertawa, Zitao sangat lucu kalau sudah seperti itu. Dasar anak cengeng.

"Maafkan aku,"

"_Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu! Dasar jahat!"_

Sehun mulai menyadari sesuatu, "Datanglah ke sini."

"_Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"Aku istri Jongin, kau bisa bilang kalau dirimu adalah temanku. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau nyonya rumah mereka adalah seorang lesbian?"

Terdengar suara kekasihnya yang mulai tertawa di seberang sana, "_Jangan buat aku tertawa_!"

"Dan, jangan buat aku menunggu! Cepat!"

_"__Baiklah, tunggu aku!_"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"_Love you, too."_

Zitao memutuskan panggilan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Sehun mulai membayangkan kekasihnya yang tengah tergesa-gesa untuk bersiap diri bertemu dengan dirinya. Sudah lama sekali. Sehun sungguh ingin tertawa, dan menangis secara bersamaan.

Dirinya memilih berdiri dan merapikan dirinya. Menunggu Zitao datang sambil menyalakan _ipod_ miliknya dengan _volume _ yang di kencangkan. Masa bodoh dengan anjing penjaga Jongin, pria itu hanya akan mengikuti saat keluar—bukan di dalam rumah. Lagi pula, Sehun istri Jongin? Siapa yang berani melarangnya melakukan segala hal? Pelayan? Tanpa di suruh pun, jika mereka kurang ajar Sehun akan memecat mereka dengan semena-mena dari sini.

Secara tidak langsung Sehun harus mengakui, _ini_ juga rumahnya. Bukan hanya rumah Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo?"

_"__Sehun-ah, maaf... aku tidak bisa datang."_

Sehun mulai mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?"

"_Aku tidak bisa datang, maaf sekali lagi."_

Kali ini perempuan itu mulai memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening mendadak, "Aku sudah menunggu mu selama satu jam dan kau bilang—"

_Cklek—_

_"__Aku merindukanmu.."_

Sehun langsung menoleh lantaran mendengar suara Zitao yang sangat dekat, pintu yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba juga termasuk menjadi alasan. Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya, dirinya benar-benar ingin meleleh sekarang juga. Jam 11 _a.m. _, apakah matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya terlalu panas saat ini?

Zitao mematikan ponselnya, membuat Sehun dapat mendengar suara putus pada panggilan antara mereka berdua. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Dan yang Zitao lakukan malah tersenyum dengan sangat-sangat-_sangaaat_ manisnya di hadapan Sehun—_dress_ yang ia gunakan membuat Sehun merasa frustasi. Itu pemberian Sehun di hari ulang tahun Zitao, yang _katanya_ menjadi _outfit_ paling favorit walaupun jarang perempuan itu kenakan.

Belum sempat Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, bahkan setidaknya melemparnya dengan semena-mena—Zitao sudah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu sambil berlari, lalu memeluk Sehun setelahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun bodoh!"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, masih seperti tadi. Namun, dirinya mulai tertawa. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Zitao melepaskan dekapannya sendiri, menatap sebal ke arah Sehun dengan bibir yang sedikit di majukan seperti biasa. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tidak."

Kali ini Zitao mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat, "Sudah lama sekali."

Sehun mulai mengerutkan keningnya, _sudah lama sekali apanya?_

"Maksudmu?"

Zitao malah balik menatapnya bingung, "Kau lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"

Zitao menghentakkan kakinya sambil cemberut, "Mentang-mentang kita sudah 2 bulan tidak bertemu, jadi kau mulai melupakan kode itu?"

Sehun menggeleng, sungguh dirinya benar-benar lupa. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"_Urgh_!"

Setelah menggeram, Zitao malah tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan mencium kasar bibir Sehun dan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang. Zitao mulai duduk di atas paha Sehun, "_It's code for sex."_

Sehun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang mulai melupakan segala hal. Tentu saja, mereka biasanya menggunakan itu sekalipun mereka selalu melakukannya setiap hari. "Maafkan aku, aku lupa."

Zitao tertawa, "Asal kau tidak melupakanku." Perempuan di atasnya mulai mencium bibir Sehun dalam.

Menyadari sesuatu, Sehun malah mendorong sedikit pundak kekasihnya agar melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Kau merindukanku hanya karena ingin _sex_."

Zitao tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, _because sex and making love was different things._"

Sehun mulai mengangguk, "Baiklah, bercinta, _hm?"_

Zitao mengangguk antusias, "Cium aku!"

Sehun langsung menciumnya dalam, melumat bibirnya perlahan. Melupakan posisi mereka yang mungkin saja tidak aman. Apakah Sehun sungguh sebodoh itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mulai mengusap-usap sebelah matanya yang terasa sangat mengantuk, dengan langkah gontai dirinya berjalan menuju kamar terdekat dari pintu utama rumahnya yang terlalu besar untuk di tinggali dua orang dan beberapa pelayan.

Dua orang, siapa lagi? Dirinya dan si lesbian gila itu.

Jujur saja, bukan berarti dirinya menyukai Sehun—hanya saja, di saat-saat mendesak seperti saar sedang _tegang_, perempuan itu adalah alternatif satu-satunya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Jongin meniduri salah satu pelayannya?

Bukan berarti juga Jongin masih menyukai perempuan.

Bukan.

_Oh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan ini?_

_Cklek—_

Jongin menyeret kakinya sedikit demi sedikit setelah membuang tas kerjanya di atas sofa di dalam kamar _istrinya_ itu. Dirinya sudah mulai melepas dasi, kemeja, tanpa melepaskan kedua sepatunya. Jongin langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur—kalau saja dirinya tidak mendengar suara seseorang yang setengah berteriak. Jongin langsung bangkit dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar-lebar.

Suara Sehun tidak pernah terdengar seperti itu.

"_Ngh, _Sehun jangan menimpaku!"

Jongin yang sudah dalam posisi duduk mulai melotot saat mendapati sosok perempuan _yang dirinya yakin sangat-sangat yakin _tidak mengenakan busana sedang mengomel dengan rambut berantakan, juga leher yang penuh bekas-bekas merah keunguan yang hanya tertutupi oleh selimut sebatas dada.

Perempuan itu masih terpejam, namun mulai membuka matanya sedikit saat menyadari kekasihnya masih tertidur dengan lelap di sebelahnya—bahkan Sehun masih memeluk perutnya sejak tadi siang.

"_AAAA_!"

"_Ya! Sstt—Sstt!" _lelaki itu mencoba mengisyaratkan Zitao untuk diam dengan telunjuk di bibirnya, takut saja semua pelayannya akan bangun dan mengecek kamar ini karena terlalu sayang dengan tuan rumah mereka.

Zitao mulai berteriak lebih kencang, membuat Jongin terpaksa membungkam mulutnya dan menyeretnya untuk berdiri. Persetan dengan perempuan telanjang ini.

"_Hhmpph! Hmmmphh!"_

Zitao memukul-mukul Jongin yang sedang menyeretnya untuk turun dari ranjang, pergerakan mereka yang sungguh mengganggu membuat Sehun mau tidak mau terusik sampai terbangun setengah sadar. "Zitao, bisakah kau diam?"

Sehun mengusap-usap kedua matanya sambil sedikit mengacak rambutnya, kepalanya terasa pusing jika langsung duduk setelah bangun seperti ini.

"_Hhmmph!"_

Sehun mulai membuka matanya, dirinya menoleh ke arah Zitao—dengan tubuh telanjangnya, tengah di bekap dengan telapak tangan besar milik... Jongin.

Sehun langsung melotot, "_Hey_, apa yang kau laku—"

"Kau mau para pelayan bangun?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, perempuan itu kemudian turun dengan memakai kimono tidurnya terlebih dahulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia!" Sehun berseru sebal sambil setengah berbisik.

Jongin mendengus, "Suruh pelacurmu untuk diam dulu."

Zitao mulai melotot tidak terima, "_Hmmpphh!"_

Sehun memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia menatap malas ke arah Zitao. "Sudahlah, Zitao. Kau tidak mau seperti ini selama berjam-jam, kan?"

Akhirnya Zitao pun diam, Jongin langsung melepaskan bekapannya dengan ekspresi jijiknya. Pemuda itu mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya ke celana.

Perempuan telanjang itu mulai berlari dan memeluk Sehun seolah dirinya menjadi korban penculikan mendadak, "Sehun..."

Jongin mulai menatap kesal kepada mereka berdua, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bercinta di rumahku?!"

"Ini kamarku."

"Tetap saja ini rumahku, kalian bercinta di dalam rumahku!" balas Jongin tidak terima.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu membawa pelacur ke rumah,"

"Karena ini rumahku!"

"Kau—"

"Suruh kekasihmu pergi."

Sehun langsung melotot, "Kau tidak bisa seperti itu!"

"Suruh dia pergi dari rumahku!" Jongin mengulangi lagi ucapannya dengan nada yang tinggikan satu tingkat. Dirinya mulai merasa marah.

"Kau gila menyuruh perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam begini?!"

Jongin balas menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun, "Apa kau bodoh? Kau pikir apa gunanya jasa taksi 24 jam?"

Sehun mulai marah, "Tidak, Zitao akan tetap di sini. Kau bisa tidur di _kamar mu sendiri_, kalau kau tidak ingin melihatnya."

Jongin merasakan kepalanya yang mendidih, "Pergi atau aku akan menyuruh penjagaku yang mengusirnya dengan keadaan telanjang,"

Sehun sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi Zitao malah menarik lengannya lembut. Sehun menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan pulang."

Zitao tersenyum tipis, kemudian perempuan itu melangkah untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Dua orang lain di kamar itu hanya saling diam, sampai mendengar langkah Zitao yang beranjak dari kamar ini.

Sehun menatap sengit ke arah Jongin, "Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Aku tidak suka kau membawa orang lain ke dalam rumahku sesukamu."

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengurusi kau akan keluar dan membawa masuk siapa saja, kenapa kau begitu keberatan?" Sehun berseru ketus.

Jongin mulai mendekat, dan Sehun sekarang sudah memasang pose angkuhnya yang Jongin benci.

"Kau—"

"Apa?" Sehun memotong,dagu yang ia sedikit angkat ke atas membuat Jongin agak terganggu.

"Berhenti berlagak seperti itu." Jongin mencoba mengontrol ucapannya.

"Apa? Kau keberatan juga? Aku tidak sudi tersenyum padamu dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Jongin sudah akan berteriak, tetapi dirinya memilih diam.

"Apa maumu?"

Sehun benar-benar kesal, "Apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu setelah kau mengusir kekasihku malam-malam begini."

Jongin tertawa remeh, "Kekasih? Kekasih kau bilang?"

Sehun balas tersenyum miring, "Iya, setidaknya aku bukan orang sepertimu yang bisa tidur dengan sembarang orang."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun tertawa sombong, benar-benar di buat-buat. Membuat Jongin ingin menonjok wajahnya sekarang juga. "Apa kau tidak pernah mempunyai satu, Jongin? Bagaimana dengan Zhang... siapa itu? Apa dia juga pelacurmu, _huh_?"

Jongin ingin meledak, "Jika kau ucapkan sekali lagi,"

"Apa? Kau akan apa? Tidak terima? Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Jongin meredam emosinya sekali lagi. "..."

Sehun masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Dan, melihat betapa seringnya kau berkunjung ke areaku, aku sedikit ragu..."

Ucapan yang di gantungkan perempuan di hadapannya membuat Jongin terus menatap ke arah Sehun, "..."

"Apakah kau benar-benar membenci perempuan?"

"..."

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai lelaki _saja_?"

",,,"

"Kau yakin kalau dirimu bukan biseksual?"

Cukup.

"_Nghh_."

Sehun memukul-mukul pundak Jongin keras, Jongin memegang wajahnya dengan keras menggunakan telapaknya. "Kau harus di ajari sopan santun, Nyonya Sombong."

"_Mmphh_!"

Jongin langsung memakan bibir Sehun kasar, menggigitnya keras, memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa. Bukan, ini jauh lebih keras ketimbang pertama kali mereka melakukannya bersama. Ini seperti, Jongin menyalurkan segala amarah pada Sehun.

Jongin mendorong Sehun ke atas ranjang setelah berhasil membuat Sehun terengah-engah dengan bibir bengkak yang sedikit berdarah. Jongin melakukan itu lagi, menarik rahang Sehun kasar. Tetapi kali ini, Jongin menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"_Ngh.."_

Sehun meringis, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dirinya terus seperti itu, menatap Jongin—seperti menantangnya. Jongin mulai tersenyum miring, "Tidak mau menyerah, _hm_?"

Sehun tetap diam, membuat Jongin menjadi marah lagi. Jongin langsung merobek pakaian yang Sehun kenakan, Sehun berusaha mencegahnya walaupun sudah terlanjur. Kali ini Sehun seperti ini, di telanjangi Jongin dengan pemuda itu menindih bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku biseksual, memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin menggigiti pundak Sehun, mengganti setiap tanda yang tadinya di buat oleh Zitao menjadi miliknya.

Sehun masih berusaha mendorongnya keras, Jongin langsung menarik dua pergelangannya hingga tertahan. Jongin menatapnya dingin, "Kau tetap akan melayaniku malam ini, _bicth_."

Setelahnya, Sehun hanya bisa diam. Dirinya tidak tahu, hanya saja sedikit memori masa lalu yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini sedikit melayang-layang di pikirannya sendiri. Ingatan yang berusaha dirinya kubur dalam-dalam. Jongin kali ini melakukannya dengan kasar, tidak berperasaan, dan berkali-kali tanpa mau berhenti.

Saat tiba _orgasme_ Jongin di dalam dirinya, yang rasanya sangat berbeda dari biasanya—Sehun meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hello... hello... long time no see banget ya... maafkan eonni yang mengabaikan ff-ff ya ampun, dan maaf juga kalau feelnya gaada sama sekali. Sebenarnya ini mau lebih panjang udah ada, begitu mau di ketik eh ilang... mohon maaf lahir batin banget serius deh. **

**Oiya kalau ada yang mau kontak pribadi sama eonni, **

**Pin:57966847(kemaren sempet ke ganti gatau kok bisa gitu)**

**Sama tolong dong, follow ig eonni kayanya sepi gitu hehe kalo follow kalian satu-satu kan susah... **

** lisayohan buat tambah teman ****J**

**Udah sampe di situ aja, kunjung saudara, dll bikin eonni capek. Jadinya ga bisa eonni sebutin satu-satu, maaf banget deh :'(**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews?**


End file.
